


Captains Chambers {law/Lu}

by ManyVoices



Category: One Piece
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyVoices/pseuds/ManyVoices
Summary: All he wanted was some privacy away from the crazy crew. Was that too much to ask for? Ok that and maybe to be joined by another captain in this converted store room.





	1. Solitude?

**Author's Note:**

> M for future chapters...maybe?  
> R&R please. Your constructive reviews help me grow. I'm trying to improve punctuation and tenses...so hard to keep track of tenses...so please point out any glaring mistakes. Thanks.  
> *Fixed repeat chapters

Finding himself among the over energetic Strawhat crew Law found he had starting to acquire some surprising habits. The first and most annoying would be that he’s actually started muttering to himself. He found himself talking out loud to no one in particular all the time and it had to be bad when members of _this_ crew are looking at him like _he’d_ gone crazy. _“Like I’m the crazy one here,”_ he said lowly to himself and rolling his eyes. 

Second was the new habit of leaving random items all over the ship. A book, a feather, a scrap of cloth were a few of the things tucked around the ship.  He’d tried eating utensils of various kinds but they always seemed to be picked up by the cook and taken back to the kitchen. _“Does he have everything inventoried right down to the forks? Guess with Luffy around he’d have, too,”_ was muttered while shaking his head in disbelief as he walked to his room.

His room was his only sanctuary on the ship against its crew. Though that seemed a harsh way of describing the happy gang of misfits that formed the Strawhats but it was what it was after spending time, we are talking days here, with them. It was a store room turned sleeping chamber with one small window and a large sturdy bed that Franky built for his use. Besides the bed the shipwright had fashioned a matching night stand and dresser. A couple hooks to hold a lantern and a candle, complete with gold holder, for lightening and a chair to relax in and Law was pleased.

It didn’t take long for him to almost beg; yes he was very close to begging on that day, for a door – a very sturdy door – with a lock installed. This was to keep a certain someone from crashing in at all hours of the day and night, _“To simply see what you are up to Traffy,”_ he mimicked Luffy’s voice. But it had been worth the near humiliation now that the door was installed and provided a barrier against the roaming rubber man. At least for now, but looking at the wood and how the hinges were a tad loose Law wasn’t sure how long it would hold.

 At least he had plan B to fall back on when it did give way to the powerhouse of a boy. All the items he placed around the ship were for him to swap the hell out of any place once he had enough. Sometimes it was while eating that Law disappeared suddenly only to return with his empty plate once his meal was finished. Though he had to admit, _“I have gotten good at keeping Luffy-ya from stealing my food,”_ he said with a smirk.

The problem was with the looks Luffy would give him after he’d swap away from him or, at least, out of the same room as the other captain. It was almost a look of sadness or loneliness flashing for a brief moment on the other man’s face.  _“It couldn’t be…,”_ shaking his head again, _“I mean that’s too much to hope for.”_

Law knew he’d been harboring feelings, beyond friendship or respect, for the younger captain. Sure he had those feelings too. He genuinely liked, though in a rather discomfited way, the boys forthrightness, honesty, and spontaneity. It was rather hard to admit this since these things went against all that was…well…Law. Law planned and plotted before making his moves. Luffy simply rushed in headlong and without fear, or a plan, and used instinct as his guide. This innocence amazed Law. What amazed him more was that the innocence was still intact even after everything the other male had went through during the war at Marineford.

A light knock on the door to his room brought Law out of his thoughts and he could sense Luffy on the other side.  Setting aside the book that had found its way into his lap, Law opened the door. "Hey," was all he could bring himself to say while eyeing the younger captain. He looked forlorn...yes...forlorn was the word that would describe Luffy.  There was no look of excitement in the other’s eyes. No endless energy encompassing the thin body.

"Hey," was the soft reply.

"Want to come in?" stepping aside to allow entry. He had thought he'd refuse entry to the boy but the way he looked wasn't...well... _normal_ Luffy and it had him worried. He’d probably regret this impromptu decision but he’s never seen the other looking so... _down._ "Is there something wrong Mugiwara-ya?" was next to leave his mouth after they'd settled down. Him in the chair and Luffy perched, a bit awkwardly Law noticed, on his bed.

"Well, I...," Luffy seemed unable to continue.

"Yes, You...?" Law encouraged.

Deep breath sucked in before blurting out in a rush, "Do you hate me? Do you not want to be friends anymore?  Are you ending our alliance? By the way I like you. I don't like that you keep swapping out, or whatever that thing is you do, and away from me all the time. I stopped stealing your meat when eating so I don't understand."

Hold the snailsponder! Was there a confession in that rushed speech? He thought he'd heard one but couldn't be sure and this wasn’t something you took chances with after all. Taking a breath of his own Law said slowly, "Let's start slowly ok? I don't think I got all that. No, I do not hate you and no, I'm not ending the alliance. As for the friends part I never agreed nor disagreed to that.  We are allies so that puts us on friendly terms so I guess you could take that leap and say we are friends. For as long as the alliance is formed anyway."

He was proud that he'd gotten, what he thought, was the main parts of the others inquiry. Now for the _important_ part..."I don't think I got what you said after that Luffy-ya".

“Um...well...I guess that...yeah that would about cover it,” Luffy said with a bright red stain across his cheeks as he started to stand.

Looking curiously, yet directly, at the other man Law rose at the same time, “Oh I thought there was more to it than that. Something about stealing meat and maybe about my using shambles to leave or something of that sort.” Shrugging while never losing eye contact, “I guess we are done then?”

Luffy looked away as his blush deepened to a crimson making Law wonder if he would pass out from all that blood going to his head so quickly, “Well, there was that I stopped trying to steal your food so you wouldn’t disappear from the galley during meals. I thought maybe it was making you mad but you still kept leaving so I don’t know…” The speech trailed off and Luffy dipped his head so the brim of his hat shaded his face from the others scrutiny.

“And there is nothing else bothering you? Nothing you want to tell me Luffy-ya? Like maybe that...you like me?” Law asked quietly as he inched slowly closer to the other male.

Seriously the blush could get even deeper? Apparently it could since Luffy was now a glowing red from his neck to the top of his head. Ok, Law could only make an educated guess that the boy's head was inflicted by the crimson glow since the back of the damn hat was being pushed so that it covered more of the boy now in front of him.

“Strawhat-ya?” he prompted when it looked like the other was going to combust on the spot.

“Heard that did ya?” The sound of confidence returning a bit to the younger man's voice, “Yes, I like you. Not like I like Nami or Zoro or Chopper. More than that...but I’m not sure what to do since it seemed like you didn’t like me cause you kept vanishing suddenly. Then when I’d come down here to see you I found the door had changed and Franky said something like you wanting space of your own and needing to respect people's privacy.”

Luffy continued to avert his gaze and hide behind his hat so Law decided to take it a bit further. He needed to see the others face. It wasn’t every day you heard a confession from the one you have a crush on. Crush? His feelings went further than a simple crush and needed to verify that the other was on the same page, as it were.

In a slow movement, Law gently pushed the straw hat away from the still red face.  When gray eyes finally found their target it was to find black eyes filled with determination and uncertainty and...did he dare to think it was possible?...Love.

Law did the only thing he could think of and grabbed the other man, bringing him in as close as possible, to place a small kiss on the lips he had wanted to kiss for ages now. It wasn’t a sloppy passionate kiss. It was one that spoke to the smaller man that he didn’t need to be insecure. That Law had heard what he said and his feelings were accepted.

Feeling no response beneath his lips Law drew his head back, not by much, just enough to look at the face below his and discern the well-being of the boy.

“I’m not sure what that means Tora-o…” Luffy glanced bashfully at the taller male.

“It means that if you really meant what you said and like me I would like to accept those feelings and return them in kind. If you will accept that, that is?” said quietly still staring into the black orbs that searched his face. 

“So you like me, too?” Luffy asked, a light shown in the depths of his eyes at the idea of getting a positive response.

“Yes, I do Luffy-ya.” Law bent to kiss the other again but found nothing but air under his lips. Eyes opened wide with shock he looked around the room.

Luffy had slipped from the arms holding him gently and flopped heavily onto the bed behind him. “Phew! That was stressful. I thought for sure you hated me.” Breathing deeply, “I’m so glad we are friends still Traffie,” he smiled up from the bed before promptly falling asleep and snoring loudly.

Scratching his head, Law looked at the body lying sprawled upon his bed and wondered what the hell had actually just taken place. “ _Don’t tell me he hasn’t a clue that he just confessed to me?”_ could be heard faintly as he flopped into his chair and picked up the book he’d previously set aside.


	2. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law is a bit confused and hopes to get answers. ZoSan make a small appearance in this chapt.

Unable to concentrate on his book, due to the loud snoring coming from his bed, Law decided to relocate himself. Leaving his room to the sleeping, super noisy even while slumbering, rubber man he headed towards the deck and hopefully some peace and quiet. He needed to think about what just happened and sort through what it all could mean.

 _“Did he confess? Or was it just a misunderstanding?”_ Law muttered under his breath. No matter how many times he replayed the scenario that happened earlier he couldn’t figure it out. This shouldn’t have been surprising considering whom he had been dealing with but it was still annoying. _“Nothing should be complicated when dealing with the rather simple, innocent boy…should it?”_  

Stifling a yawn he headed for the galley for something caffeinated and hot to drink. The galley was warm and inviting, as usual, with only Sanji there. Law didn’t mind the cook since he didn’t seem to talk unnecessarily and that was something Law could appreciate.

“Hey.” Sanji said upon seeing Law enter the room.

“Got any coffee?” Law stifled another yawn while propping his long sword against the counter and taking a seat.

“Yep, I just made a pot for Robin-chwan so you’re in luck. You take it black right?”

“Black, yes, thank you.” He took the cup and enjoyed the aroma of the steaming liquid wafting towards him. The cook in his crew was no slouch but he had to admit this guy was talented when it came to food and drinks. He might actually miss some of the dishes he’d eaten once they separated. Man even remembered his aversion to bread and pickled plums.

Zoro picked this time to enter the room yawning loudly. “Where is everybody? It’s really quiet,” settling himself in the seat beside the morbid man.

Sanji placed a mug of beer on the counter and slid it towards the green haired man with a small smile. “Drink this while I finish the dinner prep.”

Zoro took the offered brew with a nod of gratitude. “Thanks.”

Law looked on in disbelief. No arguing? No swords drawn and feet flying? He’s never seen these two get along before. Honestly, it was a bit disconcerting.

Sanji turned back towards the counter and returned to chopping various foods that would become a fabulous feast. Law wasn’t the only one to watch the slim hands skillfully work through the piles of food stuffs. Zoro seemed to be mesmerized by the cook’s movements. The other man was sipping his beer while covertly watching the blonde over the rim of the mug.

This brought a smirk to the surgeon’s lips.  Seems he wasn’t the only one smitten with a member of this crew. “It is rather quiet now you mention it,” he agreed lowly, trying not to break the spell that seemed to have enveloped the man next to him.

Sanji glanced over his shoulder nodding, without stopping the speed at which his hands skillfully chopped the vegetables, adding his agreement to Laws.

Sliding a mound of chopped food into a nearby pot the cook turned and refilled both drinks. Law couldn’t help but notice the hands lingering for a second longer than needed as the mug was exchanged. The light tint of red on the blonde’s cheeks was barely noticeable since he turned his back to Law quickly.

“Pretty rare for it to be this quiet around here. Wonder where the captain is?” Zoro looked at Law.

“I haven’t seen him since lunch when a certain someone popped out suddenly leaving a feather in his chair at the table.” Sanji said nodding to his right, towards a black feather lying on the counter a couple feet away, and then sent a narrow eyed glance at the Heart pirate captain as he sipped his coffee.

Law could feel the pink rising to his cheeks at the cook blatantly pointing out the fact that he knew Law was purposely using his powers to bail when the whole crew was gathered for some reason or another. Seems it wasn’t just Luffy he had offended.

Looking to his left he noticed the swordsman looking at him with a brow raised in an accusing manner. “I notice this happens quite often.” 

Law returned the stare but could feel that he had been unnecessarily rude to the members of this crew. The crew who had blindly followed their captain into the alliance they’d formed and fought hard in order to free Dressrosa and defeat Doflamingo. That had been Law’s mission, not theirs. They had their own dreams and reasons for sailing the seas.

Clearing his throat, “Thanks for the coffee.” Law grabbed his sword and sauntered out of the galley and headed back towards his cabin. It was time to wake the slumbering rubber man. Dinner would be ready soon so that was a good reason to wake him, if not the fact he wanted to chat with the boy about what happened just a few hours ago.

Even the thickness of the door couldn’t stop the snores from penetrating the hallway. Propping Kikoku on his shoulder he opened the door to find the still sleeping male on his bed. Now he was completely sprawled with limbs reaching all four corners of the double bed. Law could get used to seeing the image of this wiry, thin, muscular boy lying in his bed. He’d prefer it if the other were wearing fewer articles of clothing and awake, instead of asleep, beckoning him to come to bed for a bit of naughty delights…

 _“I’ve got to stop this or I’ll be in trouble,”_ he muttered while taking Kikoku off his shoulder and placing it against the wall nearest him. 

This seemed to jostle the small man out of his slumber, “Hmm where am I?” Luffy looked around the room with sleep filled eyes.

“You are in my room Luffy-ya.” Law smiled as the boy stretched slowly baring his abs and chest for Law’s eyes to linger on. “Dinner is almost ready so I thought I’d wake you up.”

“Traffy is the best!” Luffy said with his biggest smile, only to then dip his head down so his bangs shielded his chocolate colored orbs, “Will you be eating with us tonight?”

“I thought I might…if that’s ok?”

Law thought Luffy’s neck would break, or at least crack loudly, from the force at which he raised his head to beam at the taller male. “Yay!, Of course it’s ok,” as he jumped up, gave Law a quick hug, and ran out of the room loudly telling Sanji he was hungry and asking if it was time to eat yet.

Blinking at the shear speed the other left the room Law decided he’d have to talk to the other later. Once his stomach was full and he wasn’t exhausted. Chuckling at the thought of Luffy ever being full he laid down on the bed that had been so recently occupied and vacated. The lingering warmth and smell of the rubber boy comforted the morbid man and he nodded off till he heard loud steps and a voice saying it was time to eat. Luffy must be coming to retrieve him and instead of waiting he met him at the door with his sword propped on his shoulder as usual and ready to endure a meal time with the strangest crew on the seas.

Taking his usual seat next to Luffy, while the others found theirs, Law was a bit flustered to find the younger boy had scooted so close to his side he could barely move. He couldn’t help but inquire, “Luffy-ya why are you sitting so close?”

“So you can’t leave,” was the smiling response. 

Law could only quirk an eyebrow at the man when he felt the others leg cross over his thigh and literally wrap around his lower leg under the table causing him to jerk a tiny bit in surprise.

“If I am touching you then you can’t swap out without taking me with you.” Luffy said matter-of-factly.

Understanding dawning on Law he chuckled, “I won’t swap out today so you don’t have to do this and can simply enjoy your meal.”

“Oh, that’s not a problem. Sanji always makes the best food,” he stated with a mouthful of food and hands grabbing for more. “I always enjoy eating his cooking.”

Law looked down and saw that his plate had been haphazardly filled with meat. As he looked at the plate another piece seemed to appear out of nowhere and he surmised Luffy must be behind it. Of course his plate wasn’t near as full as the man’s to his lefts but it was plenty. As he reached for his rice bowl, in order to ask for a serving, it vanished and reappeared full of white fluffy grains in the blink of an eye. Seems Luffy was making sure Law wanted for nothing and had no reason to leave the table tonight.

The crew watched in awe as their captain squeezed in as close as he could to the other man and even started loading his plate with food. Some, the ones with fast eyes that was, saw a piece of bread land on the others plate only to be just as quickly removed and stuffed into a rubber mouth before Law even realize it’d happened. These people, the fast eyed ones, were the ones to smile gently at the two knowing that for Luffy to remember that Law disliked bread he must be an important person to their leader. This was only proven when the filled bowl of rice suddenly appeared to replace the light, flakey, yet evil to some, piece of bread.

Law saw the look on some of the crew’s faces and took solace in that they seemed to be ok with a relationship between the two captains…if that’s what this was. He still wasn’t sure exactly what was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't how I first saw this chapter but it is what is it so please R&R. 
> 
> BTW I suffer from daily headaches and migraines (have one now) so updates can vary a lot when it comes to times in between. Thanks for following and all the love and reviews I've gotten!


	3. Contemplation

Dinner was as boisterous as it always was with this group of …could it be called a group of people when one was an animal, another a cyborg, and yet another a skeleton...? Odd group regardless of what they were labeled. Add the man practically wrapped around him and it was almost impossible to eat let alone partake in any conversation directed at him.  

Once the meal was finished and the dishes practically licked clean, curtesy of one long rubber tongue, everyone started to head out to the deck. However, this everyone didn’t seem to include Luffy and his leg was still twisted tightly around Law's long one. Taking his last sip of water Law looked inquiringly at the male only to find him staring intently back.

“Something on your mind Straw-hat-ya?” he asked while feeling, rather than seeing –his eyes never left the other captain-, the cook saunter out of the galley.

“I’m happy that you stayed the whole meal Traffie, but I feel like you will vanish suddenly if I’m not attached to you.” The brown orbs didn’t waiver but remained steadily watching the older man.

Attached is right and Law felt the rubber limb tighten around his a bit more, cutting off even more circulation, making the man worry about losing his leg if blood didn’t circulate soon.

“Luffy-ya, we are in an alliance so I won’t be going anywhere. I am sorry if I made you feel unwanted or disliked, it was rude of me to act as I did, so please let go of my leg. I’m afraid you’re crushing the life blood out of it.” Feeling the rubber leg loosen, but not let go entirely, the Dr. continued, “I’m not sure what you want from me Luffy. What you expect…friendship like that what you have with your crew? A brother to possibly fill the void Ace left with his death? Or, maybe, you reciprocate my feelings and would like to become lovers? If not one of these then I am totally at a loss. Hell, I’m at a loss now Luffy-ya.” The last sentence was said in a whisper and he wasn’t sure if it had been heard. The look on Luffy’s face was one of mixed shock, confusion, sadness, and…something else. Something Law couldn’t decipher.

When he felt the other’s leg completely release him he leaned over so their faces were so close they could feel each other’s heat. “Maybe you should think about it and let me know. But no matter what you decide know that I may or may not accept the role you wish to put me in.” Law kissed the boys lips quickly before standing and leaving the Straw Hat captain in the galley alone, fingers on his lips, watching him walk through the door to the deck.

Law walked across the deck, heading towards his room, with all the straw hat crews eyes on him. The intensity was enough to be felt and he wasn’t going to stick around above deck to deal with these yahoo’s and their over protectiveness. _“He_ _’s an adult, in age anyway, so give me a break,_ _”_ he said under his breath. _“He just needs to figure out what it is he_ _’s feeling. So I_ _’ll wait._ _”_ This low utterance found him outside his bedroom door just in time to see Franky gathering tools to leave.

“Just making sure the door is holding like it should. Our captain can be a bit reckless at times, especially when he has his mind set on something,” the cyborg sent a knowing look towards Law. “It seems our leader is…hmm…well…a bit fixated at the moment. Just be kind to him. I’m not thinking he’s dealt with anything like this before,” Franky finished while walking away with a wave over his shoulder in farewell.

Law entered the room, propped Kikoku against the wall near the head of the bed, and turned towards the only chair in the room. The sun was setting and the last rays of light were shining in as he lit a lantern, which swayed to the motion of the waves rocking the ship, before settling his lean frame into the chair before him. There was nothing he could do until the other male had a chance to decide what it was he was feeling so Law simply opened the book he’d left earlier and started reading. It wasn’t easy but once he started becoming interested he stopped thinking about how a certain rubber man looked lying on his bed.

Above deck Luffy stared at the door where the other captain had vanished. What he wanted…from Law? How did he feel about him? He wasn’t sure and his head was starting to hurt from thinking about such things. He needed to talk to someone. One of his crew could help him. He trusted all of them. Okay, he trusted some a bit more than others when it came to this type of topic. Nami, though he loved her as a friend, could be ruthless with information like this. Holding it over a person so they squirmed and he didn’t feel like dealing with that right now. He knew he was the captain and that she really couldn’t hold _anything_ over him successfully but why tempt fates when there were other options.

Robin might be good but he wasn’t sure he was comfortable talking to her about this. Franky, Ussop, and Chopper maybe, but they didn’t seem to be the type to be very helpful. He wasn’t even sure any of the three had been in this kind of situation before.  Brook would probably joke and offer to sing for him and that wouldn’t help at all… This left him with Sanji or Zoro. He felt they would be the perfect choice so he jumped up and shot out of the room at full speed knocking down one of his targets in the process.

“Ah, Sanji I was just looking for you and Zoro or Zoro and you…whatever…I need to talk to you two,” Luffy panted as his eyes searched the deck for the green haired man. “Where is he?”

Picking himself up and brushing the dust off his cloths Sanji replied, “He’s in the crow’s nest probably training…or sleeping.”

“Then we’ll talk up there,” Luffy said as he wrapped an arm tightly around the cooks waist.

“Wait Luffy!” But the objection was too late and the blonde found himself being hurled up to the crow’s nest along with his captain. “DAMMIT LUFFY,” he huffed, “I could have simply met you up here ya know.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” His captain smirked as he released the blonde and walked towards the bench Zoro was reclined against.

Straightening his cloths, yet again, he asked, “What was it you wanted to talk to us about?”

Zoro opened his one eye and looked between the two men now joining him on the bench, one on each side of him and the blonde close enough to have their knees touch briefly. “Hmm…what’s up?”

“Well…I…umm…” the straw-hat captain stuttered.

Leaning back, a little closer to the cook, Zoro grinned a bit at Luffy’s discomfort. Thinking he should help his naïve leader he prompted, “Would this have anything to do with you almost feeding the Hearts Pirate captain tonight at dinner?”

Sanji nudged him with his elbow to let him know teasing wouldn’t be permitted to go any further. “Luffy, what is it you wanted to talk to us about? You know we’ll help in any way we can.” Having it dawn on him what Law’s actual abilities were he glowered and asked quietly, “Law didn’t do anything to you did he? Like, remove a part of you?”

This got Zoro’s attention and he sat up straight, reaching for his swords, and making like he was ready to go get back whatever it was Law thought he could take from their captain.

Holding up a hand to pacify the two men, they really looked like they were going to leave and…luffy wasn’t sure what they would do, but he knew it’d be bad to have them fighting with Law on the Sunny. Flopping against the cushions, “He’s taken nothing from me or anyone else that I know of, on this ship at least. He simply wouldn’t do that to friends, he’s not like that.”

Luffy had noticed Zoro remove his hand from his swords and lean back again, this time a bit closer still to the blonde next to him, and relax. Now their knees were in constant contact and neither growled at the other in their normal manner. This isn’t the first time he’d noticed these two casually touching each other. It happened just the same as them talking peacefully in the galley when no one was around. They didn’t put on a big show; instead they just seemed to be getting closer and more comfortable with each other.

This is what he wanted with Law. He wasn’t sure what it was called but it seemed to be a bit more than regular friends. Zoro and Sanji only acted this way around each other. They didn’t allow this closeness when it came to the other crew members or friends. Sure they were nice to everyone on the crew but it was different.  It was something they shared only between themselves.

“What do you two do with each other when no one is around?” Luffy’s eyes were gleaming with curiosity now. He had to know so he could form this bond with Law. Law was waiting for him to figure something, his feelings he guessed, out and by all the meat on the ship he was going to do just that.

Sanji turned as red as a tomato, spitting and sputtering like he was choking on something, while Zoro simply grinned and positioned himself to be a bit more comfortable. This new position included his hand on the other man’s knee, which was promptly swatted but not removed, causing the grin to widen.

Feeling a bit feisty and liking the blush coloring the blondes cheeks Zoro decided to answer with a slightly mischievous look directed at the cook. “That depends on a few things…timing, mood, and…” Suddenly a hand was covering his mouth.

“Ahem, whatever do you mean Luffy? Why would we “do” anything with each other when alone?” Sanji managed to say; fairly calmly considering the green haired menace was licking the hand he used to cover his mouth, removing his hand with a glare at the moss head he wiped the wet appendage on the swordsman’s pants.

To the cooks frustration Zoro simply thread his fingers through the hand being wiped on his leg and held it steadily. Sanji did try to pull away, he couldn’t possibly do this in front of the captain, but strong calloused fingers clung tightly to his.

“Okay…Fine…You win.” The cook slouched against the cushions towards the green haired male. “But you better be dignified in your responses or there will be hell to pay moss-head.”

To get back on topic, Luffy was looking very curiously at the clasped hands, Zoro asked, “What do you think we do when we are alone?”

Surprised that someone could blush a deeper crimson than the ero-cook had, Zoro looked at Luffy’s red face in amazement. 

“I don’t know for sure. You two just seem to have stopped bickering and fighting as much and … well… seem…I don’t know…” was the frustrated reply given. To Zoros surprise Luffys face became even redder.

“So we don’t fight and argue as much huh?”

“Nope,” Luffy shook his head.

“Is there someone you’d like to get along with better?” The cook finally found his voice to ask.

Tilting his head in thought, “Yes, I would like to get along with Law the way you two get along together.” Quietly adding, “I’m not sure why though.”

The other two men looked at one another and grinned. Their captain had grown up some. Seemed he wasn’t done and yearned for more from the adult world.

“I can’t say what we do when we are alone, that is private, but I can say that if you want to get closer to Law you need to talk to him and let him know how you feel.” Sanji encouraged the boy. “I know you don’t understand how you feel right now but maybe talking to him, getting to know more about him, will help you figure it out.”

“The Love-cook is right, Luffy. We can’t tell you how to get closer to someone since it’s between you two how close you get. First you need to figure out what the closeness is you want.” Zoro away from the glaring cook to his leader, “We are close, as friends, you and I. Do you feel the same about Law?”

“Yes, I admire him for his strength, think his devil fruit power is awesome, and trust him the way I trust you. I know you guys will always have my back and Traffie has proven he’ll do the same. But it’s different. I don’t like when he’s sitting alone with Robin, in the library, talking about books. I don’t even like it when he and Chopper are closed up in Chopper’s office discussing…whatever it is they talk about.” Luffy looked at the two with irritation in his eyes.

“Ok so don’t like him being alone with other people.” That’s simple enough Zoro thought. Wonder why he doesn’t understand he’s jealous? “Now think about this…We were separated for 2 years. You said you missed us all during that time. Well, when you are separated from Law do you think it will feel the same or different?”

Luffy’s eyes became huge at the thought of becoming separated from the other captain. Sure he knew it would happen at some point, they both had dreams of finding the One Piece, but thinking about it made his chest hurt.

“I’m going to answer for you and say it would be different.” Seeing the tears streaming down the rubber cheeks, “Now what do you think this means?” Sanji picked where the now stunned swordsman had left off. Seriously the moss-head was no good with anything that was crying. But he liked that about the green haired male and squeezed his hand to reassure him everything would be ok.

Wiping his face on his arm, “I’m not sure but I really don’t like the idea that Law will not be here, next to me, some day.”

Sanji prompted the captain into action, “Then why don’t you go and say that to him? He might be able to help you further in figuring out what it is you want and how you feel.”

Luffy simply nodded and after walking to the hatch he jumped quickly through it. Once he hit the deck he turned in the opposite direction and found his feet weren’t leading him to the other captain at all. He had a lot of information to process and some ideas to think through.

Zoro took the time alone with the cook to kiss him in order to shut him up. Really, the cook could go on about things like the captain seeing them hold hands or sitting close to each other. What difference did it make anyway? They were a couple now, no matter how embarrassing the cook found hand holding, and maybe seeing them would help the captain figure out his own feelings.

Coming up for air Sanji glanced out the window to see Luffy sitting on what was called, the captains seat. “Hmm, I wonder…”

Following his gaze Zoro grinned, “It seems our leader has a lot to think about right now.”

Hot eyes raked the lithe body beside, almost below really, him Zoro decided he didn’t like the cook’s attention diverted to someone else. Swooping down he attacked the long slender neck so obligingly offered to him while the blondes head was turned looking out the window thoughtfully.

Sanji moaned at the attacking lips and tongue and decided maybe his attention was better directed at the muscular man now repositioning him to be lying on the bench below the other.  They really should have locked the hatch door after Luffy left. But what are you to do in the heat of the moment…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working on the migraine so please point out any glaring mistakes (punctuation, tense, grammer, etc.) please. As always thanks for reading and more thanks to those who review!


	4. Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at smut. Please R&R as I have no confidence in this type of writing. Thanks for reading...I look forward to your feedback.

Law watched intently, if not covertly, over the other captain for the next few days. It wasn’t hard really, considering Luffy was either wrapped around him or sitting on the figure head.

Luffy still attached himself to the older man at every meal. Law presumed it was to keep him from swapping out when things got to rowdy or intense. A solitude loving man like himself could only take so much. At least the other male seemed to be making some progress with his feelings…maybe.

Sanji noticed that Law, being tethered to his captain by rubber appendages during mealtimes, was only eating meat that Luffy placed on his plate. He wasn’t able to move enough to dish any other foods onto his plate. Being in charge of everyone’s health and nutrition he couldn’t let this continue. Now at meals Law’s plate was pre-made, like the girls’ were which made the morbid captain a little uncomfortable, so his diet would be balanced. Of course, he remembered the strange dislikes of the allied guest and kept leavened products and plums away from him. The cook even noticed that, though he pouted at first, Luffy accepted this new routine and refrained from stealing off Law’s plate.

Sanji also noticed that, from either his seat around Law – not sure how Law put up with it - or from his special seat, Luffy started paying more attention to the crew. This meant that the few precious moments he and the swordsman found to be alone were being _studied._ Yep, as in lab rat watching studied. Large, curious, brown orbs would be felt, if not seen, staring in their direction watching them like they were some unknown specimens. It was rather creepy looking out the galley, or crow's nest, window to see what looked like a detached head gazing in at them.

Just because Luffy sat on his special seat, the lion head on the front of the ship, didn’t mean he was limited to only looking at the sea. The man was rubber after all. He’d notice when the two would likely be alone and stretch his neck in order to watch them. Zoro just laughed it off, until it started interfering with their lovey-dovey time, then he started to get irritated. Sanji refused to be intimate with someone watching, especially the captain, so they were limited to light cuddling until their leader figured things out. He even threatened the moss head that they wouldn’t be going further _EVER_ if he so much as mentioned to Luffy to stop. This was all they could do to help their captain so this is what they did and the swordsman grudgingly agreed. He was no fool and knew that stubborn look in his lover’s eyes when he received his warning. He’d be good, for now, and punish the cook later. 

Law treated Luffy no different than before. He did notice that the various limbs wrapped around him at different times were looser now and not cutting off blood flow. He also noticed that as the days progressed, and they got closer to Zou Island, the hold on him was changing. Instead of wrapping his leg around Law’s 10 times it was draped over his causally. Or maybe an arm would be looped through his instead. The closeness never abated and it was like having a Siamese twin attached to the length of his body but since it was Luffy he didn’t complain too much.

Around the fourth day, after breakfast, Law found himself with just Luffy again in the galley. Everyone had left to go about their day and though he had no rubber limbs anchoring him Law decided to hang out for a few and see what happened. The other male looked…twitchy.

He didn’t have to wait long before feeling a feather light touch on his left hand. He had left this hand on the table, toying with the now empty cup in front of him, and it was being gently enclosed into a smaller one. Luffy tried to look confident in his gesture, but failed epically, and Law forced himself not to smile and make the other feel any more awkward. Instead, Law moved his hand slightly and threaded his fingers with the others. This seemed to coax some genuine confidence from the smaller man and he used his thumb to rub circles in the larger hand in his. 

“Not huge progress but it was progress,” Law thought to himself when all of a sudden his lap was filled with the weight of another person. Luffy had slide under the clasped hands to scoot himself onto Law’s legs and stared wide eyed into the yellow depths.

Law could only wait for what was to come. He didn’t want to spook the other male or break the spell that seemed to have enveloped them. It seemed Luffy was testing the waters, so to speak, and Law wasn’t going to interrupt the younger man.

Luffy was not known for his subtlety or lack of spirit and whatever Law thought was coming next didn’t prepare him for the very wet, very open mouthed, kiss he was on the receiving end of. Wet lips surrounding his, nose mashed into his, and his hat knocked off kilter by a straw one. It didn’t last long and once the small brunette pulled away Law wiped his mouth with the napkin he’d used during breakfast and straightened his hat with his right hand.

“Hmm…” The sound broke the quiet and Luffy tilted his head slightly, looking curiously at the man whose lap he occupied. “That didn’t feel as good as when you did it to me. Wonder why?” Wiping at his mouth with the back of his free hand.

Law simply waited. I wouldn’t do to rush this. And things were progressing…weren’t they? Even if the kiss was a sloppy mess it was still initiated by Luffy himself.

“ They looked like it felt even better than when you... Your mouth was closed and when Sanji and Zoro do this both of theirs are open. Is this why it didn’t feel that good?" Head still tilted Luffy raised his left hand to Laws face and started to forcibly open Law’s mouth.

Quickly grabbing the hand before it could do damage Law asked, “Zoro and Sanji did this huh? And you want to try it with me is that it?”

“Uh huh,” came the response while trying to stretch his fingers towards Laws lips. His other hand, still captured, was trying to become free and help its partner out.

“I see… Now if you stop that and behave we can try it out without it coming to a grappling match.” Law told Luffy while still holding both his hands away from his face and mouth.

Blushing, “Oh, you’ve probably done this before. I forgot about that.” Becoming still in the others lap.

“Yes, I have actually. But I have never wanted to kiss someone as much as I want to kiss, devour, and own you.” Law whispered in the ear closest to him.

Eyes widened as Luffy gulped, “Devour? Own?”

“That’s right. I want you’re everything Luffy-ya,” Law blew into the ear still near his mouth.

“Ohhh,” was said softly before Law placed his lips gently upon the others.

He moved his lips gently, not asking admittance to the moist cavern he was longing to delve into, and after a moment the lips beneath his moved against his. Taking this as the signal to move forward Law released the others hand to cradle the back of his head, tilting it a little to gain better access, and used his tongue to ask to be allowed inside. Luffy gasped slightly and this allowed Law to explore the now inviting mouth. Luffy’s tongue tried to mimic Law’s but soon he just gave up and became lost in the sensations of the kiss.

This kiss lasted until Law noticed the other needed air. Luffy hadn’t thought to breathe through his nose and instead held his breath, gulping for air when his lips were released and blushing crimson.

Law watched intently as a mixture of emotions crossed the others face but before he could do anything, other than wiggle his fingers in the tufts of hair they found themselves in, Luffy came in to try for another kiss. This time he copied Law, more or less, and the kiss was a success…more or less.

“What does this mean Luffy-ya?” Law asked softly as the other gasped for air. Thinking to himself, “He really needs to learn to breathe through his nose. I’ll teach him that later.”

“I’m not sure,” was the breathy response.

Law was a patient man but there were limits. After all this the boy still didn’t know what he felt? It was time to end this game of “I don’t know”.

“Come with me.” Law kept hold of the hand that had been in his this whole time and lead the smaller male out of the room. Once on deck the crew looked at the two with various expressions. Mostly expressions of interest and … expectance?, like they knew what he had planned and wondering what took him so long, if Law was any judge. He didn’t have time, however, and was taking his ally to his room for some private tutoring.

Once they reached their destination Law pushed the smaller male inside and locked the door. Propping his sword against the wall he began to walk slowly across the room, backing the other towards the bed.

"Let's play a game, Luffy-ya," Only stopping his advance once the other had bumped the back of his legs against the side of the bed.

Eyes lighting up, "What kind of game?"

"I ask a question and you give an honest answer," Law said softly. "For example...do you want to kiss anyone other than me? If you are honest and I like the answer I'll give you a prize."

Luffy was always up for a game, even if this one didn't sound all that fun, so he nodded and answered, "No, I haven't ever thought of kissing anyone besides Traffie."

"Here's your prize," Law kissed him gently on the check. "Next...do you like it when I kiss you?"

Lightly blushing he said softly, "Yes."

"Good answer." Law said and gave the other a peck on the lips as a reward.

"You don't want to kiss anyone else but me, but what about me? How would you like it if I kissed someone else?” Law asked, taking one hand in his while using the other to caress a soft cheek.

Luffy had started leaning into the others touch when his head suddenly snapped back to look Law directly in the eye, "I wouldn't like it. I don't like it when you are alone with Robin or Chopper for...well...any reason."

Law smiled at the boy and was leaning in to give him his reward when Luffy covered his mouth with his free hand. Raising a brow in inquiry as to why he was being stopped, Luffy looked at him seriously before asking a question of his own, "You don't do this with anyone else do you Traffie?"

His smile widened under the hand still covering his mouth as he shook his head side to side, relaying a silent no as his answer.

Giving a lopsided smile Luffy simply lifted his hand, leaned in to quickly peck the others lips, repeating Law's previous statement back at him, "Good answer."

Luffy might like this game after all. He was in Law's room, alone with the person himself, and not being scolded. Plus he had been kissed a couple times so far. He wondered where the game would lead...maybe another kiss with tongues. He hoped so, he liked those kisses.

Law was a bit surprised but leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on the rubbery lips, "You don't want to kiss anyone like that but what about this..." and he proceeded to deepen the kiss chasing Luffy's tongue with his own for a full minute.

Panting slightly, "No I don't, and won't, do this with anyone else but Traffie."

"What about this?" Law sat on the bed and pulled the other onto his lap.

Luffy looked the two of them over and couldn't quite figure out what the big deal was about sitting on someone’s lap, but hey he'd play along, and tell Law no. After all he'd never sat on anyone else's lap unless it was by accident before today when they were in the galley.

Another kiss, deeper and longer this time, was the prize before the next question, "Would you let anyone do this to you?" Law's hands started roaming across the others back and sides, under his shirt, moving to his chest. He couldn't help himself, after seeing the reaction he got, from teasing a nipple causing the other to shiver slightly.

"Nuh uh," was the breathy answer.

Law could feel the blood moving south and his pants becoming tighter. He needed to finish this game so he could claim _his_ prize. Moving things forward he removed the straw hat and placed it on the table next to the bed before moving onto the red vest.

Luffy seemed to be a little flustered so Law asked the next question. "What would you do if someone, besides me, tried to do this to you?"

At this point Law twisted himself so he could slide the smaller male onto the bed, partially beneath himself, kissing him soundly and thoroughly. By the time they came up for air, by now Luffy was a nose breathing pro, Law's hat had been knocked off from hands raking through his hair and they both were panting from a bit more than lack of breath.

"I'd kick their ass." Luffy said plainly, wrapping his arms around Law's neck bringing him down for yet another attempt at a kiss.

"He's getting better," thought Law as he returned the kiss with every bit of passion he had.

Pulling away slightly Luffy looked directly into yellow, lust clouded eyes, and asked, "Why don't you just keep going and I'll let you know when I would let someone else so this to me?"

Seeing the lust in the hooded chocolate eyes Law nodded in agreement, leaning in for another kiss and to start removing the rest of the pesky cloths Luffy seemed to wear. Once he had accomplished his mission he could gaze down at a fully aroused and naked straw hat captain. "Yep, he definitely looks good naked in my bed," Law thought while tracing contours of that body with his tongue.

He continued to move lower down the chest to the abdomen when he felt a tug on his jacket. Looking up he could tell by looking that Luffy wasn't happy being the only one disrobed. Only happy to oblige, Law lifted himself to remove the offending article of clothing.  This wasn’t enough for the naked, flushed, definitely aroused male still on the bed and he pounced on the clothing still clinging to the body in front of him. The determination on the others face, as he tried to undress someone else for the first time, had Law swallowing a chuckle and helping the other to speed up the process.

Now that they were both naked in a large fluffy bed Luffy couldn't help but blush as he looked over the lean hard body coming closer to him. The other man’s arousal was obvious and he had to admit he was impressed, though not intimidated since he was no slouch in that department, with the size of Laws endowment. It did make him feel a bit confused though and he glanced at Law for guidance.

Seeing the others confusion tinted with a touch of fear, though Luffy would never admit to such a thing, Law moved to his soon to be lover and kissed him tenderly trying to calm his fears.

"Well, would you do this with anyone else?" Law asked while kissing the others neck and shoulder.

"Nnn..." Was all he could say, shaking his head back and forth.

"Good answer." Law moved his way down to give the flushed male his reward. Only stopping when he got to the hardened member that had started to leak pre-cum. "Looks yummy," he whispered before licking from the base to tip in one go.

Luffy bucked his hips, making Law hold them down with a hand, as he felt the warmth along his length. He'd never felt anything like this before, never expected to feel so much pleasure at the hands of another. He wasn't a complete dolt and knew what sex was, babies had to come from somewhere and Ace made sure he had been educated before leaving to chase his dreams, he just didn't think it would feel so good.

Law swallowed the swollen erection whole and sucked hard causing the other to moan loudly while trying to buck his hips again. Please with this reaction Law couldn't help but chuckle sending vibrations straight to the pit of Luffy's stomach.

Licking, sucking, and consuming as much of the male sprawled out before him, Law reached under a pillow for the small bottle he'd stashed there yesterday, it wouldn't be long before the recieving male would find his release.

Luffy couldn't form a word to warn Law he was going to cum. The only thing he could do was grab and tug the dark locks bobbing between his legs as a warning. Law seemed to understand and continued his ministrations while watching the ecstasy override Luffy causing him to come in the others mouth. Law swallowed it all before releasing the sensitive cock with a pop.

Luffy looked satisfied and like he was ready to go to sleep. Law couldn't allow this to happen so he quickly opened the bottle of lube he'd retrieved a few moments earlier and liberally applied it to his fingers. He wasn't sure if a rubber man, who could contort his body in pretty much any way, would need preparation but he didn't want the first time to hurt...for either of them. Rubber wasn't know for it's slippery qualities and while Law like a certain amount of friction he wasn't into having the skin rubbed off his penis no matter how fond he was of his partner.

Touching a finger to the tight entrance Law looked intently at Luffy, "Is this ok with you? If not I'll stop right now." He didn’t want to force the other man and, though painful, would stop if told to.

Luffy blinked through his post climax high and looked down to see what Law was talking about. Seeing the hand between his legs and feeling the slight pressure of the finger asking for admittance Luffy reached down and caressed the fluffy hair of the older man. "If it is with you, only you, no one else but you Traffie," answered a gruff voice.

"Let me know if it hurts..." Inserting a single finger inside the other male he noticed there wasn’t much in the way of restrictions. It wasn't loose but it wasn't constricting his finger the way it could have. Relaxing a normal body through climax helps but when the body is rubber it seemed to open up in ways not known to average people.

Not seeing any sign of pain he inserted a second finger and started scissoring them with a thrusting motion. His partner seemed to be feeling something and his manhood was coming to attention once again. Not wanting to rush but not sensing pain in the other, more like pleasure exuding from him once more, Law added a third finger causing a loud moan to erupt from Luffy's lips.

"Whoa!" Luffy yelped excitedly, trying to thrust against Laws fingers so they'd hit that spot again.

Slowly removing his fingers Law brought himself face to face with his partner, "I love you Luffy-ya. I won't do this with anyone else and would hope you won't either. I'd like us to be a couple and do not think of this as a onetime thing. I just wanted you to know...and one day I hope you feel the same," he said before kissing the man beneath him and starting to slowly enter him.

Once fully incased Law stopped for a moment to calm down a bit, he didn’t want this to end just yet, and let the other adjust. Rubber or not it had to be a bit uncomfortable to have a 9 inch rod shoved up your bum.

Luffy gently grabbed Law's face and held it until yellow eyes met brown ones. "I do feel the same way and can promise I will not do this with anyone but you. I love you Trafalgar D. Law. I’m sorry it took so long." A gentle kiss placed on lips above his.

That's all Law could take. He grabbed a leg and put it over one shoulder and starting thrusting into his partner...no... _lover_...at a fast and steady pace. All Luffy could do was to cling to Law and call his name each time a certain spot inside him was impaled. It wasn't pretty and it wasn't tender. It was all the passion that Law had hidden, love he wasn't sure would be returned and other emotions that had built up over time, being released. He could no longer talk but hearing the way his name was being called and the way the rubber arms clung to him, hips meeting each trust like he couldn't feel it deep enough, he knew his feelings were being received.

At the last moment of coherent thought Law grabbed Luffy's erection and started pumping in time with his thrusts. It only took a couple pumps before release was found by both of them. Seeing Luffy's face, for the second time today, in the throes of ecstasy and the tightness around him sent Law over the edge.

Propping himself on his elbows beside Luffy's head Law took a moment to catch his breath and come down a bit from his high before slowly pulling out. Rolling onto his side, tugging the other closer to him, he noticed that Luffy was already asleep. Kissing him on the forehead he covered them both with a blanket and decided they could sleep till the small captain’s internal food alarm woke them in time for lunch.

"And maybe another round," he muttered as he dozed off with his new lover in his arms.


	5. Maniac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to add this chapter...sorry for thinking it was complete yesterday. I feel one more coming and I hope you enjoy. R&R Please.

Law woke to the most pleasant feeling he's ever woken too. There was warmth that felt so good he was starting to pant. Pant? Just from being warm? That didn't make sense...then he woke completely to see a bulge moving in a rather strange way, not just up and down but almost in circles, between his legs.  Moist, warm, heat and something moving in the vicinity of his manhood...WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!

Whipping the covers off him, he looked at the mysterious object. Luffy! It seemed Luffy had woken before him and was trying to...Law wasn't really sure what he was trying to do. Mind flashing back to their earlier, prior to nap time, game and what had happened during said game he could only think that Luffy was trying to give him a blow job.

He was horrible at it. Law was only about half hard and the other seemed to be going at this like he was trying to decide how best to eat a strange piece of meat. "Not too far off I suppose," Law thought to himself.

He gave the other a few minutes more to try to work this out on his own but it wasn’t working. He supposed that only experiencing one, in his 19 yrs. of life, wouldn’t be enough to become an expert.  Taking pity on the poor man Law tugged at the hair, still bobbing strangely around his crotch area, to get his attention.

So intent on his agenda Luffy jerked a little when the hand touched his head. Looking up, but not letting go, eyes asking what the problem was.

"What are you doing Luffy-ya?"

Luffy had taken Law back into his mouth and tried to talk around it, "I'm doing what you did to me earlier. It was amazing and you looked like you were having fun so I wanted to try it." Vibrations from the speech made Law become a bit harder and Luffy didn’t miss this fact.

He grinned, sucked Law all the way down his throat - being rubber had its perks above the waist too - and Law moaned when the other hummed. Of course this all combined together to make Law hard and he thought about the second round he'd hoped for earlier.

"Luffy that felt amazing but you don't have to force yourself. I'm fine taking things slow till you acclimate to all of this. After all it must all be so new to you and I don't want you to feel that you have to do this kind of thing." Looking into brown smoldering eyes Law thought his speech fell on deaf ears. Until Luffy started to talk...with him still deeply embedded in his mouth and throat.

"Mm Naa. I wanga oo iss." his eyes lit up like he'd suddenly remembered something. He sure did remember something and that something was bobbing his head up and down deep throating the hot member each time.

Law was feeling it and fully aroused now  so he tugged at Luffy's hair in a gesture to stop. Luffy only glanced up and reading the signal wrong he sped up, pulling a loud moan from the older man. Law had to resort to roughly pulling the other off him, far enough so that the stretchy lips couldn’t reach him. Seriously, this rubber thing had so many benefits but it could be troublesome, too.

Lips not able to reach what he wanted, Luffy did the next best thing and grabbed on with both hands. The grip was a bit tight but the warmth brought thoughts of the mouth so recently yanked off him and Law gave a low moan.

Cocking his head to the side, Luffy looked up with interest shining in his eyes, and gave his hands a small jerk. This didn’t work well with two hands, Law was only so long after all, and after a fraction of a second it was changed to only one running up and down the hard length.

Luffy looked like he’d come up with another idea and after looking around for a minute he grabbed the small bottle Law had retrieved from under the pillow last night. He glanced at the clear liquid before popping the top and pouring some on Law’s tip while his hand kept moving. Once his hand moved smoothly he decided it was time to try and ride Law. Yes, _ride him_!

A few things raced through Law’s mind as Luffy adjusted so his hips were above Law’s and he was straddling the tall man. What the hell…No prep…He’s still horny (seeing Luffy’s hard-on), Does he have a clue what he’s doing…were a few before grabbing the slim hips to slow the boy down and stop him from hurriedly plunging Law into himself.  

“What’s come over you Luffy-ya? You can’t just impale yourself like it’s a battle.” Law struggled to keep the other from doing just that.

“Don’t know why not. I’m rubber, it’s hard, and it worked just fine earlier.” Trying to break free of the others grip on his hips so he could sit on the object he seemed to be obsessed with. “Come on Law…I want it!”

Giving up Law relaxed his grip, “Ok but don’t complain to me later.”

Freed of the iron grip Luffy promptly sat down _hard_ which should have been excruciatingly painful but didn’t seem to faze him at all. Law could only lay there in wonder as the boy above him bounced at a fast past like he had never enjoyed anything more in his life.

 Luffy’s movements were so fast Law couldn’t thrust to meet the other even if he wanted too.  Law did what Luffy had done earlier and hung on while moans escaped his lips. He was coming close and the bobbing man above him didn’t show signs of slowing down. This called for drastic measures, or he might actually be ridden till raw, this guy’s stamina was unreal even while having sex.

Law shifted slightly to change the angle of entry a bit and slowly moved his right hand to the others bobbing manhood. It wasn’t easy with the pace Luffy had set but he managed to grab the erection and use it’s velocity to stroke it. The combination seemed to work and Luffy started becoming undone causing him to bounce even harder and faster. Law wasn’t sure how that was possible but it felt like nothing he’d ever felt before and it was… _awesome_!

Law came followed by Luffy only seconds later. They laid for a moment, catching their breath, when they heard lunch called over the PA system. That was it for Luffy… He shot off Law like a rocket and started dressing. Law could see his seed running down the others legs unnoticed.  


“Might want to clean that up Luffy-ya,” He pointed to the white liquid running down his leg.

Luffy looked quizzically following the direction of the long, tattooed, finger. “Oh,” he looked around the room.

Opening the door in the side table Law pulled out a white fluffy towel for the boy to clean himself up with, after he used it himself, and started dressing. He was hungry after all and the way other watched him clean himself up it seemed round three wouldn’t be too far off. He’d need all the energy he could get it seemed.

Both cleaned up, somewhat, they headed upstairs to have lunch. The only stop they made was to wash their hands and face, at the surgeon’s insistence, making the cook very pleased. The meal went as they normally did when partaking with this crew, a lot of yelling, laughing, and threating. Law was in a good mood so he just smiled slightly and ate his meal. Luffy didn’t steal from his plate so it was easier for him to eat in peace than the others at the table.

************

Law was looking more morbid than ever, circles under his eyes were darker, even if he seemed more relaxed. The Straw hat crew was beginning to worry about the health of the allied captain. He ate like usual so it wasn’t that he was actually sick. He just seemed to lack energy. The only time they saw the two captains, over the past week, was at meals. Afterwards they would disappear; usually Luffy tugging the other behind him, below deck till the next meal was called.

Even stopping at an island for the log pose didn’t do much to change this routine until one day Law didn’t join them for lunch. This happened on the second day they were docked. Asking Luffy was almost useless. All he said was, “He’s fine,” between foods being shoved in his mouth and gulped down greedily. Zoro and Sanji exchanged looks with an almost imperceptible nod passing between them.

Law laid on his bed, sheets a mess from days of non-stop sex, breathing evenly. He was hungry but he was tired. Luffy was a maniac… _a sex_ _maniac_ _…_ and Law was simply tired. He wasn’t sure there were any positions they hadn’t tried.

 The island they landed on seemed to be a spring island and, from what he could see from his window, it was beautiful. Muttering drowsily while drifting off to sleep _,_ _“I_ _’d like to go take a look later._ _”_

Luffy finished eating and started to bolt from the galley, as usual, only to run into the hard chest of Zoro. Zoro had expected the man to finish his food, all the food on the table really, quickly and head below deck as was his new routine. He needed to talk with the captain and that would to happen now.

“Got a minute?” He asked, still barring the others exit.  


“Not really, I need to go.” Trying to get past the swordsman unsuccessfully he glared.

“Yeah, I think you do,” grabbing the other by the collar he drug him up to the crow’s nest and stood on the hatch door so there was no escape for the irritated rubber man.

“What Zoro? I’ve got…well…things to do.” Luffy said stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest, blushing slightly.

“Yes, I can guess what it is you want to do, but we need to talk about this.” Zoro sighed, “You can’t just stay down in Law’s cabin all the time. It’s not right. Not healthy.”

Seeing the concerned look in his first mates gaze Luffy lowered his arms, “What do you mean?”

“Well I know you’ve just figured out your feeling for Law and I would make the leap and say you’ve also found out the pleasures of sex, ya?”

Blushing deeper red, “Um…Yes I have. Who knew it could feel so _good_.”

Nodding at the fact he and the cook were correct. “It is good but it doesn’t stop being good if you don’t do it all day long.”

“But I like doing it with Law and I said I wouldn’t do it with anyone else,” Luffy pouted.

“Yes, but have you looked at Law…I mean really _looked_ at him?

Luffy titled his head in question. He didn’t understand. Of course he looked at Law. They spent everyone moment together, really closely together, he couldn’t help but look at him.

Zoro sighed again, “Take a moment and look at him. The man is thinner than before and the circles under his eyes are darker. He’s feeling the strain from all the physical activities.”

Luffy hadn’t thought of that. It made sense though. Law was usually the one doing all the work during sex. Luffy didn’t straddle him often, maybe twice, cause Law in charge felt good… _really good_. He wanted to see Law now.

“Just think about your partner. They aren’t just for your pleasure, at least if they are important to you they aren’t, so think about what Law would like.” He eyed his captain, warily, starting to edge towards him and the hatch he stood on.

“But he says he likes doing it me so it’s his pleasure too right,” Luffy said it so it really wasn’t a question but more of a fact, still saddling closer to the exit and the man guarding it.

“Be considerate Luffy. Think about the other person. It’s not like you to be so selfish, except when it comes to food, or uncaring.” Zoro moved off the hatch. There wasn’t anything else he could do to get through to the captain.

Luffy smiled brightly, “I will Zoro, don’t worry.”

Luffy jumped down and headed towards his lovers room as fast as he could. He didn’t like that Zoro had called him selfish and uncaring. Of course he cared. He cared for all his nakama and Law was part of that. He wasn’t exactly a “friend” but he was important and Luffy couldn’t get enough of being next to, or wrapped around, the man.

Stopping outside the room for a brief moment, to calm his breathing, Luffy slowly pushed open the door. He wasn’t sure why he was being so careful or quiet, this wasn’t his style, but he didn’t want to be loud and barge in for some reason and he always trusted his instints. Seeing Law sleeping peacefully on the bed, they really needed to wash the sheets, made Luffy happy he had been so quiet.

Setting on the edge of the, careful not the wake the Law, Luffy took a good look at the other. Law had lost a bit of weight and the circles under his eyes were very dark, darker than he’d ever seen them, and the man looked white. Law was always a bit pale but this was ghostly white and it worried Luffy a bit. He would take Law to the island for the day tomorrow so they could explore. For now he backed out of the room, closing the door gently, and went to get someone to do some laundry and hang out with his crew.


	6. Compromise

Law woke to his stomach growling loudly, dim light coming through the window, and no Luffy. He could still have used some more sleep but his empty belly wasn’t going to allow that so he got up, got dressed, and headed above deck figuring it was meal time if his lover wasn’t in bed with him. It was strange waking up alone in bed after almost a week of having someone anchored to him, in some pretty wild positions, whether sleeping or having sex. Leaving the wreck of a room meant he didn’t have to look at it. Days filled with fulfilling carnal needs sure made a mess.

Above deck was noisy, something he’d become unaccustomed to the past few days, and he could see Luffy and a couple of his crew running around playing some game. How that guy had so much energy he wasn’t sure but Luffy was going full out, filling the air with the sound of snapping rubber, laughing the whole time.

Law nodded at the swordsman before changing his route and heading for the bathroom and a hot shower. Meal would taste much better if he were clean while eating it. He thought he was going to have a guest in the shower when Luffy stopped him at the bathroom doorway by landing suddenly in front of him.

“Whatcha doing Traffie?” He asked, panting a bit from all the running around.

“I’m going to grab a shower and see if I can get something to eat. Have you had dinner yet?” Law hid a yawn behind his hand.

“No. Sanji said it will be a bit before supper so I was just goofing off while waiting. He said if I bothered him again I’d have to eat vegetables and no meat.” Luffy scowled before stretched up and placed a chaste kiss on Law’s lips, “Enjoy your shower!” He bounced off towards the others to restart the abandoned game.

Law was a bit surprised, he’d gotten used to the other literally attached to him but decided that since Luffy was enjoying himself he’d take the chance for a long hot shower before trying to talk the cook into giving him food before the actual meal was ready. At least some coffee, it seemed ages since he’d enjoyed a cup of the cooks brew, he was parched.

Law was surprised to find a plate waiting for him, along with a cup of the much desired coffee, when he walked into the galley after his shower. The food was, of course fabulous, it was Sanji cooking it after all. Most of the Death Dr.’s favorites were here…steamed fish and rice along with various other items. He felt a bit spoiled and wondered what the reason behind this luxury was. The cook wasn’t stingy with food but he seriously limited between meal eating. Snacks were ok, as long as he was in control of them – if not Luffy would clean out the stocks in a day -, but this was definitely a meal and not a snack. Sanji just grinned when asked if there was a reason for the special treatment. 

Law thanked him for the food and left to return to the deck. It was quiet now. No one running around, making a ruckus, music playing, singing, or other anything that was the norm on this ship. Curious he started to put out feelers, observation haki technically speaking, to search for the members of the straw hat crew.

Zoro was in the crow’s nest, Sanji in the galley with Brook playing music for him, Robin in the aquarium, Nami and chopper in the bath, Franky and Ussop were in the latter’s factory. This left Luffy…he was…in Law’s room. It seemed that the fun had died down and everyone was off doing something on their own. Now that wasn’t surprising. After all they had spent days in that room after discovering their feelings for each other.

Law sauntered towards his room. Once there he was surprised by what he found. Luffy had changed the sheets, made the bed, and placed Law’s clothes – folded but none to neatly – on the dresser. The male himself was sitting on the edge of the bed watching him.

“Wow, Luffy-ya you’ve been busy. What made you decide to do all this?” He advanced on the other male.

“Here,” Luffy held out a book given to him by Robin. She said Law would like it and so Luffy brought it down for him.

Taking the book and reading the title Law lifted a brow, “Thank you, but why would you bring me a book?” This definitely wasn’t a book Luffy would read so having it spiked the Dr.’s curiosity.

Fidgeting slightly, “I was looking for something in the library you’d like to read and Robin recommended this one.’ He glanced up, ‘I thought you’d like to relax and read it when you woke up.”

He knew Luffy was a caring person who looked out for his friends and helped those in trouble but he wasn’t in trouble and didn’t need looking after… that he knew of.

Law looked closely at the other male. “There’s more to this Luffy-ya. Mind telling me what it is?’ Seeing the hurt in the other’s eyes he continued, sitting next to the smaller man, ‘I am grateful and happy you thought of me but I can’t see you doing this on your own.” He glanced at the folded cloths and fresh bedding.

“Oh, I had help. Robin helped me with the book and Ussop with the laundry. I did make the bed myself but that was easy.” Looking proud, “I asked Sanji to make you something to eat, even if it was not mealtime, if you asked.”

He faltered for a second. “You have eaten right? Sanji didn’t refuse did he?” Looking directly into Law’s yellow eyes, with a seriousness rarely seen in the impetuous male, Luffy waited for an answer.

“Yes, he fed me a delicious meal, but I didn’t have to ask him, it ready when I walked into the galley.” Law swallowed a chuckle at the others protectiveness. Really his lover could be so adorable.

Relaxing visibly and grinning widely, “Good. Then you can relax with the book,’ nodding in the direction of Law’s hands where the book still resided, ‘and tomorrow we can go explore the island. If you want…Nami said it could another day or two for the log pose to set.”

It would be a waste to not take the offered down time so Law bent and kissed his lover before, lighting a lantern, and taking a seat in the chair with the book. It really was a good choice and Law had wanted to read it after seeing it in the library so this wasn’t a hardship, and Luffy worked so hard for his benefit.

“What will you do Luffy?” he asked.

“I thought I’d hang out with the crew for a bit after dinner.” He answered, stretching nonchalantly, heading for the door. “See ya later Traffie,” He said before the door shut behind him.

Law looked on in wonder. This wasn’t his insatiable uke from the past few days and he wondered what happened. After a moment he shrugged and opened the book, smothering a yawn, some down time was called for. No matter how great the sex was with a small rubber man he needed a little break.

Waking up, when he’d fallen asleep he wasn’t sure; he groggily became conscious of his surroundings. He hadn’t woken to a threat, he didn’t wake slowly when there was a threat, but there was something…missing. Shifting his stiff body, he was still in the chair, he glanced at the bed. It was empty. He looked out the window and noticed it had to be well after midnight so the crew, except the person on watch – usually Zoro since that meant alone time with the cook – would be in bed. These weren’t late night, party hardy, kind of pirates after all.

Deciding he needed to void his bladder and maybe take in a bit of fresh air Law walked made his way above deck. Stopping at the bathroom quickly he was headed to the bench circling a tree when he noticed someone on the figurehead. No one dared sit there except one person. It was the captain’s special seat after all so only the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates could utilize it.

Calling softly to the other man, wouldn’t do to wake the others, Law watched as the other twisted his head to look at him. He looked…dare he say it...forlorn. So much so that Law wanted to hold him till the look of sadness left and the usual bright smile returned.

“Luffy, what are you doing up so late?” Law had taken a seat on the bench and patted the area next to him, inviting the other to join him.

Luffy stared for a moment, causing Law to think he wasn’t going to join him, before slowly walking over and sitting down.

Concern lacing his voice, “Is something going on Luffy-ya?”

“Hmm,” Luffy avoided eye contact.

These shenanigans weren’t normal Luffy and that made Law worry a bit more. The other captain was always positive and happy, rarely sad, so what was the reason behind this.

“Spit it out straw hat-ya,” Law almost growled.

Looking up tentatively Luffy blurted quickly, “Zoro said I needed to think more about what you wanted and that you weren’t here just for my pleasure. When I saw you sleeping after lunch and you looked like you were sick and I decided maybe sex wasn’t so good after all. I mean, if it makes you sick I will do without no matter how good it feels to do it with Traffie.”

Law’s eyes went wide and he chuckled lowly before putting an arm around the other and pulling him close, to the others surprise. “I’m not sick and was only tired.”

Luffy looked intently into his yellow eyes for confirmation he was speaking the truth and found what he was looking for. He snuggled in a bit closer enjoying the smell that was all Law.

“I don’t want to stop having sex so how about we find a compromise?” He said in the others ear.

“What would that be Traffie?” Luffy looked hopefully. He really, really liked his and Law’s time alone together. He just didn’t want to hurt the other man. Why had no one told him sex felt so good?

“How about we limit ourselves to indulging in each other only at certain times?”

“You mean only do it once in a while?” Luffy looked a bit devastated at the idea. He wasn’t sure once would be enough…but it was better than not at all. He didn’t even want to think of what it was going to be like when they had to separate.

Law held back a chuckle. His lover was a horny bugger, that’s for sure. Licking the top shell of the ear closest to him he said, “Think of the way Zoro and Sanji handle their relationship. They are still active crew members and do what they usually do. Only they find time to be alone and intimate, too.”

Shivering slightly at the feel of the tongue and warm breath on his ear Luffy replied, “We could try that.”

Law stood and held out his hand. Luffy blinked then took it to stand next to his lover. Glancing around Law saw no one was around, except the crow’s nest and they were beneath it so the view was obstructed from there, and he kissed the shorter male thoroughly before dragging him off for _private_ time in his newly cleaned room. There were some, not many but some, positions and things they hadn’t tried yet and a few more days till they landed at Zou Island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking last chapter...but I've thought that before. Enjoy!! Don't forget to R&R please.


	7. Togetherness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay...hope you like. As always please R&R. I love and crave feedback.

The next morning Law woke feeling well rested, for the first time in a week, with his lover sprawled across his body. He wasn’t sure if he could disentangle himself from the other without major effort so he relaxed into the warmth. How Luffy slept so soundly in these positions was something Law couldn’t grasp, though he seemed to be getting used to it. Either that or it was that after the nights activities he was so tired it wouldn’t matter if he was sleeping with… well anything really.

He was a pretty strong guy but Luffy’s endurance and stamina wore him out. He wasn’t complaining though as it beat the alternative of not having this male beside him. He loved his time alone with the rubber man and was looking forward to how the day would go after their talk last night.

Feeling the body stir around him Law smiled as he felt the other seemingly try to move even closer to him. It was impossible but that didn’t stop Luffy from trying. Law would never have guessed that Luffy would be the clingy type while sleeping. Usually, the smaller male was sprawled across his bunk snoring loudly, dead to the world. Maybe Law would find a shop that sold large pillows and he could give one to Luffy when they separated to keep him company. He definitely didn’t like the idea of him cuddling like this with anyone else after they had to part ways. Being in an alliance, lovers or not, meant they would meet up with each other periodically but that didn’t mean they would be attached at the hip and merge the two crews together. Neither of them wanted to give up his dream so that meant parting ways. Parting ways meant Luffy wouldn’t have Law for his sleeping pillow. This made Law unhappy so today he’d make sure to find a pillow for the other to use in his absence.

Arms shrinking while unwinding from his lean form meant Luffy was waking up fully. Law would like to say that they had become very comfortable in each other’s company but he wasn’t sure Luffy was truly ever uncomfortable. The male seemed to have two, maybe three, stages to his personality. Happy-go-lucky-positive-excited-fun loving-curious was the prominent one. Pissed-the-hell-off-ass-kicking-protection-mode was the second. Third would have to be when he became serious suddenly. It was a feeling of maturity and wisdom when Luffy was enshrouded in this stage. This last one didn’t show up often but it was definitely a different Luffy from the rest and certainly a surprise when you first saw it. Law loved all of this about his lover and wouldn’t change a thing… ok maybe the obsession with meat and eating but other than that nothing.

Being freed, for the most part, from his bondage Law stretched languidly trying to get his blood moving again. They were below deck so hearing if the crew were up was almost impossible. He could use a room and check on things but he also knew that this crew was strong. Strong and almost as protective of their captain as he was of them so if anything happened they would know. It might be after the threat or event had taken place but they would be informed either way.

One night the two captains, much to Luffy’s dismay, were in their chamber – this is what everyone was calling it… Captains Chambers – when a Marine ship found them and attacked. It wasn’t till the next morning that they heard of it at the breakfast table. Luffy pouted and glared at his crew for not telling him at the time. How was he to have any fun if they kept these things to themselves? This caused a commotion that Robin managed to calm down by promising they’d tell him next time so he wouldn’t miss out. The extra piece of meat Luffy received from Sanji also helped placate the Straw hat captain.

Yawning widely Luffy stretched his rubber like limbs in contentment. Law noticed that since they’ve been sleeping together Luffy has become a bit cat like in the mornings. Stretching, yawning loudly, snuggling, and Law swore almost purring in contentment. Was this a fourth stage of Luffy evolving? He’d have to wait and see. If it was he didn’t mind it even if it lasted only a few moments till the rubber male remembered it had been at over 5 hours since he'd last eaten. Then it was the old, first stage Luffy, again as he jumped out of bed to dress in seconds and run out the door screaming for meat. But those few brief moments were enough for Law and he only chuckled softly as he dressed and followed his lover to the galley for nutriment.

This is what happened about one minute and 15 seconds after Luffy woke. He stretched an arm across Law, dropped a kiss on his lips quickly, then at the sound of his stomach rumbling he shot out of bed like a rocket, grabbed his cloths and put them on as he ran for the door. The poor abused door wasn’t even open when he started yelling for meat. At least it was holding fast to its hinges now Luffy wasn’t trying to ram it down nightly anymore.

Making his way above deck Law made a pit stop at the men’s bathroom for a quick tidy and wash up before heading to the boisterous kitchen. Meal times had become routine in the past few days. Luffy didn’t tether Law to his seat via rubber appendages and Law didn’t swap out of the room anymore. Law was even allowed to fill his own plate for the most part. Sanji did try to make sure there were his preferred foods close to him and he always had steaming hot rice in his bowl once he sat down. Law figured this was because Luffy was extra quick, and hungry, in the mornings so putting a piece of fish on the plate before setting it down in Law’s usual spot was just to make sure he got some. Luffy was still leaving his plate alone so he was able to take his time and enjoy the scrumptious food. Sanji really was a miracle worker in the kitchen and he’d be tempted to steal him away but he knew the blonde would never leave Luffy and the crew and he wasn’t about to waste his time. Plus, eyeing the green haired swordsman across from him wearily, he wasn’t sure who’d put up a bigger fight to keep the chef onboard the Sunny and he definitely wasn’t going to battle two other super nova’s – one a pissed off boyfriend to boot - for a cook…no matter how delicious the food was.

The second he swallowed the last bite of food he was pulled from his chair and out of the room onto the deck. He had just enough time to grab his sword and thanked the Heavens he’d cleaned up before breakfast since it didn’t look like he would get to now. Putting a hand on his hat, so it didn’t blow away at the speed they were traveling, he wondered what the rush was.

“Luffy-ya, what’s up?” Law asked once they were outside and headed towards the gang plank.

Luffy kept the pace fast and replied, “We are going to investigate the island today remember?”

Grinning Law responded, “Yes, I remember but what’s the hurry? We have all day, don’t we?” He distinctly remembered the navigator saying they would probably leave tomorrow since it looked like the log pose would be set by then. 

Slowing the pace a fraction, “Yes, but I want to spend all day with Law and have an adventure.”

“An adventure? What type of adventure? Your crew said this was a quiet spring time island that held no threats.” Law queried.

Luffy only grinned, “Oh, I’m sure we can find something to entertain us while roaming around today.”

The look in Luffy’s eyes changed as he stopped and looked directly at Law’s yellow orbs. “Do you not want to spend the whole day with me Traffie? Sanji made us a picnic lunch and everything,’ he thumbed towards the pack Law hadn’t noticed slung over his shoulders and hanging across his back, ‘No one is expecting us back before supper...if then.” He finished with a blush.

The touch of sadness Law saw in those eyes wasn’t what he wanted to see. He didn’t mean to make the other think he didn’t want to share the day with him. He just wanted to tease the boy for being in such a hurry to start the day.

Slowly he responded while squeezing the others hand gently, “Of course I want to spend today with you. Maybe if we are lucky there will be a decent place to eat and we can have dinner out tonight also. It would be like a whole day of dating. Whatcha think Luffy-ya? Will you have dinner, or a second lunch, with me if we find someplace to eat here?”

Luffy blushed and nodded. He was still a bit uncertain about dating and all but he liked the idea of eating twice, or three times, today while out.

“Nami said there is a small town not far from here. It’s got a few shops, hotel, and bar. She didn’t say what kind of shops or food they had but I’m sure we’ll find out when we get there.” Luffy said tugging slightly on Law’s hand to get him moving again.

Slowly they began their journey again while holding hands and chatting about anything, or nothing, as they made their way deeper into the island. They had docked outside of town so it would be a bit of a walk to get to any kind of civilization the island offered.

It didn’t take long to reach the town’s central area where the businesses were located. There weren’t many but they looked well-kept and clean. Law found a place that sold a variety of items and left Luffy playing with a stray kitten to go look inside.

As luck would have it they didn’t have the pillow Law was looking for but they did have the materials to make one and it could be ready for pick up in a couple hours. Plenty of time for them to enjoy the day and still have it before they left. The only thing he needed to do was pick the fabric from the assorted bolts reating along one wall.

He had started to narrow it down to a few basic colors when Luffy came and stood next to him. He wanted this to be a surprise so he covertly watched the smaller man eye the many cloths to choose from in the shop. He seemed very attracted to a yellow fabric with gray spots like those on Law’s hat and jeans. It was even fuzzy like Law’s hat and Luffy kept running his hand over it, stroking it, lovingly.

Law nodded at the clerk behind the counter who had watched the scene and understood completely that this was the choice he wanted for the pillow and nodded in return.

“Is there something you want in here Luffy-ya?” Law asked, putting a hand on the others shoulder to get his attention away from the bolt of cloth.

“Hmm…no I was just came looking for you.” Luffy answered, turning to face his companion.

Looking at the clerk inquiringly Law asked, “Is there anything of interest on this island?”

The clerk tilted his head in thought, eyeing the two men now in front of him, “We have all forms of natural beauty on the island’ Luffy was losing interest and started picking his nose, ‘but beware of the forest and caves by the mountain to the east of here. It has some pretty ferocious beasts and the caves are catacombs so people become easily lost in them. “

This got Luffy’s full attention and he was looking at Law with excitement literally shining in his eyes. Law knew with just a glance Luffy wanted to go to the dangerous part of the island for some fun. Since the boy had missed out on fights while sailing it seemed only fair that he got to battle some creatures and explore the caves a bit now. Besides Law couldn’t refuse him when he looked so happy bouncing like a child waiting for their treat that’s right in front of them.

“I’ve definitely got to work on giving in to him when he looks like that or he’ll have me wrapped around his little rubber finger in no time.’ Law thought to himself nodding in agreement with his self-talk. ‘This is a regular occurrence with him after all. Better to build up a tolerance now.”

Luffy took the nod as agreement, he didn’t want to make Law do only what he wanted to do today and the nod meant Law wanted to explore caves and fight beasts too, and started for the door with a bounce in his step.

Before allowing himself to be pulled from the premises Law asked one more question of the clerk, “Does the bar serve good food?”

The clerk gave the first real smile Law had seen since walking in, “Yes sir. The food is so good it put the other two restaurants out of business that we had in town. Prices are fair, too.”

Saying thank you and giving the man a grateful nod for the information Law let himself be lead outside by his excited boyfriend.  


	8. Date?

The day went as Law knew it would once they left the store and started heading for the dangerous part of the island. With a few surprises added in for fun.  Luffy was rather insistent that he sling them across the island, it was a fast way to travel if not painful and terrifying, so they wouldn’t waste time walking at leisurely pace Law had set for himself. No amount of reasoning could keep the rubber boy from trying to sneakily wrap an arm around Law in preparation for sudden flight.

Law, having started to understand the smaller man’s thought process, sensed these attacks and finally resorted to amputating a rubber arm to stop them. To see the shocked look on Luffy’s face, the one who was forever shocking others with his actions was priceless. The pout he wore was cute too as he tried to snatch his missing limb only to fail.

“We have all day Luffy-ya,” Law said patiently, “So we don’t need to rush to the cave. The island isn’t that big after all and we should be there within an hour.”

Luffy still pouting, “But that’s an hour we won’t be exploring Traffie.”

Sighing while still keeping the arm out of the others reach, “I know but the clerk said there were wild beasts in route to the cave and we’d miss seeing them if you shot us using your powers. You want to see the beasts don’t you? Maybe fight a few on our way?”

This was something Luffy had forgotten about and once the information sank in he stopped trying to retrieve his arm. “Oh, I forgot.” He smiled at his lover, “I hope we see lots of them…now let’s go!”

With this Law was back to walking towards their goal, only at a bit faster pace, and smirked a little when he realized the other had forgotten his arm. Law still held the arm in his hand and decided to keep it for a while and see how long the other took to notice the missing appendage.

They hadn’t gone far, and Law had mentally noted some plants he’d like to harvest for his office on the sub, when they came face to face with the first large animal on their trek. It didn’t take Luffy long to notice it and was trying to decide if it would be better as a pet or eaten when it suddenly attacked. Law figured it was a reaction to its own fear seeing the drool run from Luffy when thinking of all the meat it had on it.

Of course this thrilled the rubber male and he was set to Gatling gun the beast when he noticed his arm was missing. Looking a bit confused at the stub left just below his shoulder he was hit by a full charge from the animal and sent flying into a tree.

Shaking this off Luffy looked between where his arm should be, the arm in laws hand, and the beast staring at him menacingly. While watching his lover’s confusion Law took the rubber hand, attached to the arm he was holding, and laced his fingers through it bringing it to his lips for a light brush against the knuckles while covertly watching the reaction of the hands owner.

Luffy’s eyes became wide at the sight and feel of what Law was doing to him… his arm…hand… and felt a shiver run through him. There was a heat him Law’s eyes as he stared into chocolate orbs and started licking the fingers now wrapped around his, and that made Luffy feel warmth rise in his lower regions.

Feeling the warm tongue playing with his fingers was all Luffy could take. It was time to take out this obstacle and find out what else Law could do with his arm or any other part of him for that matter. The thought of intimacy with Law in the woods of the island thrilled Luffy before he remembered that they were toning down the sexual part of the relationship. This caused him to pause and look questioningly at the man who was relentlessly doing things to his hand and now arm that were driving Luffy crazy.

Law saw Luffy’s hesitation, along with the beasts who decided it was time to leave and started to turn back in the direction it had been headed before meeting these two, and squeezed the hand he was holding while smiling reassuringly at the other captain. Luffy seemed to take this as Law intended and with a huge smile he refocused on the animal trying to escape. It didn’t take long, even with one arm being accosted by the mouth of his lover, to beat the beast.

Once the animal was unconscious Luffy ran to Law and jumped the man. Law could see what was coming and braced for the impact. He caught the smaller male feeling a tangle of limbs wrapping around his body. His lips were smashed under a set of warm ones and small hips were digging a partial erection into his midriff trying to obtain the friction that body part desired.

Needing air they parted panting, Luffy still moving against him, and Law started to untangle himself gently from the other male. Once Luffy was on his feet in front of him Law gave the hand still in his a squeeze and started to walk again. He had no intention of letting this go any further nor was he going to give back the arm he currently held. Luffy could have fun his way – battling and exploring – and Law could have fun in his own, somewhat perverse way.

A few animals were beaten, some plants collected, and one amputated arm sensually accosted during each battle as the two made their way to the cave opening. It wasn’t very impressive looking but then again neither was Luffy if it came down to it. Never-the-less the small male was hiding dangerous strength and stubbornness in his slight frame. The cave could be just as camouflaged in its appearance.

After a brief look into the dark opening Law mentioned that now might be a good time for lunch. That way they’d be ready for whatever they encountered in the cave and would still be able to stop at the bar in town later for dinner, or second lunch depending on the time. This idea was greeted with Luffy hurriedly removing the pack from his back and starting to empty its contents.

Law was a bit amazed at the foresight the chef had had in packing for them. Not only was there a large amount of food and water but there was also a lantern, matches, blanket, flask, and condoms. Yes, those little packets were definitely condoms wrapped around a small tube of lube. What exactly had the chef thought they’d be doing on their outing? “ _No…I don’t want to think about it_.” Law muttered lowly to himself. Shifting his attention to the flask he sniffed the contents. One whiff of the fumes wafting up from the liquid and Law knew it was rum. Neither Luffy nor he drank often but as a doctor Law wasn’t lamenting the booze that could come in handy medicinally.

Opting to sit on the grass and keep the blanket clean, for later use if needed, the two sat on the grass in an area were the sun shone through the trees to warm them. There was a gentle, warm breeze rustling through the woods and various lifeforms could be heard either scurrying about or making some sort of noises such as chirping or roaring. It was the perfect place to have a picnic and Luffy wasted no time digging into the food Sanji had packed for them.

Eating at a slower pace Law noticed how close Luffy was to him. He didn’t have limbs wrapped around him but he could sense the longing in the other. Maybe all his sensual playing had caused the need for nearness or it could be that they hadn’t had much contact since waking this morning. No contact other than his teasing his lover through the separated appendage currently lying next to him.

He found he was being stared at intently as he finished his portion of the meal and as he set his lunch box aside Law inquired, “Something up Luffy-ya?”

“Hmm,” hummed the boy softly as he closed the space between them to try and kiss Law’s lips.

Dodging the incoming lips Law gave in at the look of disappointment in the chocolate eyes to allow a simple peck on the lips. Luffy, of course, tried to deepen the kiss but Law gently pulled back.

“Let’s clean up this mess and get exploring.” Law said while busying himself with packing up the items scattered around them. This allowed him to avoid any pouts directed at him about the kiss lacking any passion.

Luffy pouted but quickly recovered as they finished packing the bag, lighting the lantern, and heading to the cavern entrance. It seemed to Law that all thoughts of intimacy left his lovers mind once they stepped through into the darkness only illuminated by the light they carried.

Law’s momentary disappointment at being forgotten was replaced with one of warmth towards the other male at his side who was brimming with excitement to the point he was bouncing from one foot to another with eyes darting everywhere, seemingly, at once. This is the Luffy he loved to see. One that was genuinely happy. Rather like a child on Christmas morning seeing a tree with presents under it that hadn’t been there the night before when they’d went to bed.

“We should take it ea…” Law’s words were cut off by a loud yell next to him and when he turned to see what had caused the outburst he saw nothing. Luffy was gone, in a flash, deeper into the dark cave with the lantern.

With a sigh Law went outside to gather a few items he’d seen near their picnic area and made a torch which he was thankful he’d kept hold of the matches or he’d not been able to light it. Heading back into the cave Law started wondering how they’d find their way out if they went to deep much less each other.


	9. Spelunking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. As always please R&R as it helps me stay motivated and keep improving.

After trying to follow the sounds he heard coming from deeper in the cave Law came to the conclusion it was impossible to track where the sounds were coming from and tried to concentrate more on the turns and route he was taking. He hoped they could find their way out but if not he had a backup plan…or two. One could never be too careful when spelunking.

The caverns really were confusing since it was so dark and he had no way of telling which direction he was going. Of course the torch helped but there was only so much one bundle of flame could light. It did illuminate enough so he could put one of his plans into action though. That plan included him surgically removing portions of the stone walls in the shape of arrows pointing the in the direction he’d come. He hoped this would be the only thing they’d require to exit safely.

As he walked along, still hearing the other males giggles bouncing off the walls towards him; he noticed that there was some strange plant life in some of the side caverns. One of these looked to have black foliage and pale orange blossoms that glowed enough to light the small space. Law had never seen anything like this in his travels or in anything he’d read.

After a moments consideration, he had to weigh the pros and cons of picking unknown plants, Law decided to dig up a few clustered together in a small group and after wrapping the soil covered roots in a bit of paper from his coat he stuffed it gently into a pocket.

During this he had set Luffy’s arm down on the ground and almost walked off without it, being preoccupied with the unusual plant in his pocket and wondering if there were any more strange things to be found in this dank underground. Seeing the hand move on the ground reminded Law to grab the arm as he left that side space and went back into the main, it’s what he called it anyway, tunnel.

Feeling the hand grip his by interlacing its fingers around his Law felt his heart quicken just a bit. Even though the two’s bodies were separated Luffy still wanted to touch him and have a bit of contact. “ _Well if he wants contact I can help him with that,”_ Law said softly to the detached limb. And with that he released the hand and tucked the whole under his shirt and against his lean stomach. He couldn’t help but smile at the gasp that came echoing through the tunnel once Luffy felt his warmth. The arm felt a bit chilly and sent a shiver up his spine but it soon warmed up and started to explore.

Nimble fingers traced the contours of his abdomen and explored the waist band of his jeans. Law thought the fingers were going to head south but to his surprise they headed north to his chest. It seemed Luffy was going to explore the cave and Law at the same time.

By wiggling the fingers the hand found it was able to move around Law’s upper torso. Grabbing onto things, almost like rock climbing, the exploration gained momentum. One thing the nimble fingers found was Law’s nipple and it didn’t hesitate to play with the small nub making Law give a very low groan.

Law tried to keep his mind focused on his route and the path he was taking but it wasn’t easy when being manhandled in such a way. And even though he was trying to focus his pace slowed especially when the hand moved upwards even more and Law found fingers pressed to his lips asking for entrance.

 _This boy will be the death of me_ Law thought as he suckled one of the fingers before it began move away to slowly make its down his body once again. The fingers stopped briefly to play with his still hard nipples again before finishing its voyage back to the starting point… the waist band of his jeans.

As the rubber appendages tried to breach the obstacle of his tight fitting pants Law could sense the frustration coming from the other and only grinned. That was until Luffy found a way to pop the button loose and work his fingers lower still.

Here is where Law came to a complete stop, from surprise and anticipation, as his zipper was somehow nudged lower and his budding erection was given some extra space and cooler air breathed across it. Looking down Law could see that Luffy had stretched his little finger through the now empty button hole and was using this as a life line to keep his arm from falling as he worked the zipper down.

Fingers ghosted across his now almost fully erect manhood before grasping it in order to arrange it into a better position of easier access and more flesh on flesh contact. Law couldn’t move now. He’d never had a hand job from a relocated limb before and knowing it was Luffy doing this to him made the sensation even more intense. All he could do was lean against the cold stone wall for support and let the other male have his way with him.

Law couldn’t hear anything in the cave system except his breathing and that was getting rougher. Luffy seemed too had learned, over the past week, to explore in order to find out what his partner liked. Law had been doing the same to the smaller man and it seemed he caught on quick.

Law was breathless and slid down the damp wall supporting him. He was fully hard now and the pliant fingers were running the whole of his shaft with just the right amount of pressure. It would stop to rub the slit playfully and Law, when he could think again, wondered if Luffy was able to feel him twitch and become harder when he did that. It wasn’t long and Law was moaning Luffy’s name, loud enough for it to carry through the cave system and be heard by rubber ears, as he found his release covering Luffy’s hand with white sticky fluid.

Pulling out some tissue, you never knew when you might need some; from one of his coat pockets Law watched the fingers unravel themselves from his now softening member and his jeans. He took a tissue and cleaned both himself and Luffy off before standing to straighten his clothes and start his walk through the dankness in order to find his lover. Finding his lover was paramount now. Law needed to pay the little guy back for the pleasure he’d given at least ten fold and these thoughts motivated him to pick up the pace.

Still stopping every twenty paces or so to quickly mark the wall with an arrow Law proceeded farther into the cave. He did take the time to stop when a unique plant or other specimen came to his attention along the earthy floor or stone walls but he didn’t dawdle and instead quickly gathered what he wanted and moved on. His pockets were getting pretty full of the oddities he found and he hoped to find Luffy quickly.

It wasn’t much longer, after he stopped to gather some green plants that had blue foliage and glowing pink swirls all over it that Law noticed a glow up ahead. This time the glow was flickering and higher up the wall instead of low and stationary.

“Luffy-ya?” Law called out in hopes of getting the others attention.

“Traffie is that you?” Luffy said in response to hearing his name.

“Yes, just stay there and I’ll come to you.” Law said as he moved forward keeping an eye on the flickering light.

“I’m bored and hungry. Can we go eat now?” The other boy called out.

“As soon as we get out of here we can go get some food at that bar we saw in town.” Law rounded a turn and saw Luffy making shadow puppets on the wall in the light of the lantern.

“Yay, you found me!” Luffy launched himself against the others chest in his excitement.

Law wasn’t sure if the excitement was that the two were back together or if he’d agreed to the idea of getting some food. It didn’t really matter and wrapping an arm around his small lover Law noticed he felt chilled. It wouldn’t do any good if Luffy caught a cold so Law released him and walked over to where the bag was that Sanji had packed. It was set by the now abandoned lantern and once he withdrew the blanket he wrapped it around slim shoulders.

Luffy just blinked and stepped back into Law’s chest shivering slightly. He was cold and Law was warm. Sure the blanket helped but it wasn’t near as warm as the person standing here and he much preferred Law’s warmth to that of any old blanket. 

Law wrapped his arms around the male and felt the other relax, “Should we get going Luffy-ya?”

Tilting his head to the side, “Sure but I don’t know how to get out.” Eyeing the stone wall menacingly with his fist clenched, “I could just beat our way out of here.”

“I have an easier way out. Follow me.” Law kissed the head under his chin lightly.

Grabbing the pack and lantern Law led Luffy out using the arrows as a guide. Once they reached the last arrow he made a room and swapped them both out with a rock he’d put near the entrance when he was gathering the items needed to make the torch. Seems both his backup plans came in handy.

Blinking when they suddenly found themselves bathed in the dwindling light of the setting sun Law started down the path that had lead them to the cave earlier. He was suddenly stopped when Luffy sneezed followed by a sniffle. Looking back he saw that the blanket was only covering half of the slender body and remembered his hadn’t given Luffy back his arm. It was still beneath his shirt, warm against his stomach, when he reached in to pull it out and reattach it.

“I know I’ll regret this,” watching Luffy test his reattached arm, “but how about you getting us back to town with your powers instead of the long walk back?” Law asked.

Perking up at the thought of getting warm, or more likely getting food, quickly Luffy was all for it and once he pulled himself up to the top of a tall tree to see the town’s location; he wrapped an arm tightly around Law while the other reached for something in the distance. It didn’t take long, mere seconds really, and they found themselves landing with a thud and huge cloud of dust near the store they’d started out from.

Catching his breath and straightening his clothes Law looked around. Seeing the shop he told Luffy he’d be right back and to wait there for him as he headed inside. He needed to pick up his purchase before the shop closed and who know how long it would take for Luffy to eat his fill. The clerk was waiting and had the pillow wrapped in brown paper on the counter. A brief thank you and exchange of money and Law was back out on the street walking to the bar with Luffy; his sword resting on the pillow that was currently over his shoulder.


	10. Get a Room?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping the next chapter will sum it up for these guys but I never know till it happens. Thanks for reading!

The bar was found to have a warm cozy interior as the two entered through the front door. Finding a table in a dim corner that was somewhat sheltered by drapes on either side the two settled into the curved bench seat around the table.

Luffy let the blanket slip from his shoulders as the warmth of the bar was enough and he wouldn’t require it anymore. Though he sniffed once or twice while they placed their orders with the waitress it seemed he was feeling better. At least his color was normal and Law couldn’t feel any fever radiating from the rubbery body.

Drinks and the first course arrived. It was meat for Luffy, of course, and miso soup for Law. It seemed like only seconds and Luffy had his gone and was looking longingly at the steaming soup in front of Law. Eating a couple of spoonful’s of the mildly seasoned soup Law slid the bowl over to his boyfriend figuring it would finish warming him up and they could avoid sickness all together.

Luffy ate the soup with a bit of caution after burning his tongue on the first hurried bite. Law couldn’t help but chuckle and was glad the boy was enjoying himself.

The rest of the meal followed the procedure of Luffy gulping his then eating what Law didn’t finish. At least he didn’t just grab things off Law’s plate but instead waited, rather impatiently, for Law to finish and offer. The Dr. figured this was a sign he was important in a way different from the crew since Luffy never minded stealing food from them as often as possible. This thought filled him with a warmth he wasn’t used to feeling.

The last items delivered were a cup of hot coffee for Law and a huge dish of assorted desserts for Luffy. The platter had cakes, pies, cookies, ice cream, whipped cream, fruit, brownies, and Law wasn’t sure what else might be in the unseen depths of the massive pile of food. He did ask if it would be ok for him to have a bit of the fruit and Luffy shoved the platter between them so Law could help himself. Of course Luffy was fast and had all but a corner of the platter cleared before stopping and waiting to see when Law would be done.

This was a high honor for Law and he knew it. Luffy didn’t wait for permission when it came to food. He didn’t share his food with others very often, unless it was for a child or someone who was starving and Law wasn’t starving, so Luffy showing this kind of … consideration … was something Law hadn’t seen before.

Don’t get him wrong. He knew that Luffy was a kind person who would give anything he had to someone who really needed it. The only exception would be food, more specifically meat. Luffy lived his life the way he wanted and he let it be known he wanted it to be full of meat. He liked other foods but those were only to compliment the meat and be eaten while waiting for more meat to be cooked or when the meat ran out.

Forking one last strawberry Law settled back with a sigh before an idea came to him. Leaning forward and holding the red luscious fruit against Luffy’s lips the other gasped and a slight blush found its way to his cheeks. Law then took the berry and rubbed the juice onto his own lips keeping an eye on Luffy. Luffy didn’t take his eyes off Law’s now reddened lips dripping with sweet juice. He squirmed a bit in the booth and finally moved closer to Law.

This was all it took for Law to lean in and place his sweetened lips against his lovers. The drapes blocked them from most of the small crowd in the bar and only the waitress seemed to have notice but said nothing. She simply smiled and gave the two sometime alone, even directing new patrons to tables away from theirs so they wouldn’t be bothered.

Luffy liked the strawberry flavored kiss and wanted things to go further but Law wouldn’t relinquish control. If he did they’d wind up in serious trouble. He was horny after all and all the sensual teasing he’d done to Luffy along with the hand job just made things more intense. But they were on a date and screwing Luffy into a table in front of a group of people was not Law’s idea of appropriate. He wasn’t going to let anyone see the look on the smaller man when he was aroused without killing them so he kept his desire in check. Allowing the other to lick his lips and deepen the kiss. He did put a stop to things when Luffy tried climbing into his lap though.

Looking at the pouting, panting male next to him he eyed the platter that still had food on it and began to slowly feed the other. This was done at first with the fork and then with his mouth which led to tension building and lust rising.

Having been covertly watching the two lovers the waitress came over, after they’d finished the food and were panting from the make out session, and dropped a bill and key on the table before winking at the two, grabbing the now empty platter, and sashaying away with a knowing smile on her lips.

Law looked at the key and frowned a bit wondering if she was hitting on one of them. He wasn’t usually a jealous man but he wasn’t letting any woman get their claws on his lover. Before he could feel the full jealous rage hit him he looked at the bill and the note that was on it.

“You two enjoy yourselves and come back to see us again when you are in the area.” Was written on the bill along with the items they’d ordered and amount due.

Law blinked and looked up at the waitress who was now near the bar. She winked at Law and nodded towards a stairwell against the wall near them. The sign on the stairs said “Hotel” with an arrow pointing up.

In the time it took, only a moment or two really, for Law to fit the pieces together and figure out the waitress was telling them to get a room, and where the room was, his partner was edging away from him with a look of dislike in his eyes.

“Where are you going, Luffy-ya?” Law asked thinking the other was heading towards the stairs and fishing money to cover the bill out of his jeans.

“I’m not sure but I don’t like that the waitress winked after passing a key to you with the bill.” Luffy grumbled still moving towards far side opening to get out from behind the table.

Being closer to an end of the curved seat Law made it in time to catch hold of Luffy’s arm and stop him from causing a scene and drawing unwanted attention to them.

“She was giving _us_ a key to a room Luffy-ya.” Law held the bill in front of the other male so he could read the note written on it.

Eyes enlarged as the content of the note made it past the jealousy Luffy was feeling and he relaxed.

“Ok, then let’s go!” Luffy tugged at the hand holding his arm.

Law quickly dropped some money on the table, including an impressive tip since the waitress was so attentive and helpful, before being tugged towards the stairs and high speed.

Once upstairs they found themselves in a hallway lined with doors causing Luffy to hesitate momentarily since he didn’t know the room number the key was for. Law held the key up and the numbers 210 was all Luffy needed to start down the hall in search of their room. They were moving so fast that Law almost lost his grip on his package and sword.

“ _Guess he’s tired of waiting_ ,” Law chuckled to himself.

Law didn’t necessarily have _relationships_ with others but he had been with enough people to know the process of dating but it seemed Luffy had had enough and wanted to get to the good part in a hurry. Law would need to slow him down a bit or it would be over before he could show Luffy the joys of sexual tension that truly escalated to the point of frenzy. It was a huge task, considering Luffy’s lack of patience, but Law was determined to keep control and move things at his pace tonight.

“Definitely a good thing the straw hats won’t be alarmed when we don’t make it back tonight.” Law muttered softly through a salacious grin.

They came to an abrupt stop in front of the door with the numbers 210 painted on it. Luffy looked as if he was ready to bash the door down to get inside so Law dangled the key in front of his face to hold him back.

Luffy gave an impatient grunt, stepped back, and watched as Law effortlessly slid the key in the lock and after a fluid flick of his wrist opened the door toshow the dimly lit interior of the room they’d call theirs for the night.

The room was rather spacious and Law figured it was because it was a corner room at the end of the hallway and he was glad he’d tipped the waitress well. He’d also noticed, while being dragged along the hallway to the room, that there was another set of steps leading back down at this end of the hallway. It was on a subconscious level but he couldn’t help surveying his surroundings and making note of all exits, and entrances, in case one was needed. Luffy didn’t seem to suffer from this and simply figured he’d fight his way through whatever it was blocking his path. His mentality was that no matter if it was a person or thing if it was hit enough it would crumble before him making him able to move forward. This simplicity was part of his charm and part of what drew the older male towards him like a magnet to its polar opposite.

The room held a large king sized, four post, bed with a canopy and thick drapes hanging from the corner posts. It also looked to have a thick feather mattress covered in fluffy blankets and pillows all in various shades of yellows and reds. A few other articles of furniture were scattered about the room. A couple of chairs, a table with a lamp, a dresser, and of course night tables all made of thick heavy oak. The two doors opened to show one was a closet and the other was a bathroom. Law was surprised to see the latter of the two, private baths weren’t always available in small island hotels and you were more likely to find a common bathroom for all guests to use strategically located in the middle of the hallway, but it would come in handy considering what was going to happen tonight. Lastly Law noticed the two windows, located on the outside wall across from him, covered in red curtains with yellow tie backs. He really should check them out but it seemed his attention was being drawn elsewhere at the moment.

Luffy dove onto the bed and wiggled excitedly into the fluffy blankets. It was when Law set his sword and package on the table between the chairs that the rubber arm stretched to grab the tall man and pull him gracelessly onto the bed and on top of the smaller male causing the air to escape Law’s chest with a loud poof sound.

Looking down into lust filled chocolate eyes Law wondered how long he’d hold out before giving in and mercilessly ravaging the sexy male beneath him. The smaller man looked like he was simply begging to be pounded into this cloud like bed repeatedly.

Shaking his head and adjusting himself so his weight wasn’t fully on Luffy’s body, but instead so his long legs straddled slim hips, Law grabbed the others wrists and pinned them above his head on the bed. He had to maintain control since he wasn’t sure when the next time they’d get a chance to go on another date would be and Law wanted this to be something they both remembered for a long, long time. It was their first date after all.


	11. Date Night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mistakes but wanted to post for those waiting.

Law took his time, letting his eyes linger as they surveyed the male under him. Luffy seemed to want things to move along and started to squirm a bit impatiently. Law tightened his grip on both the wrists and the hips to keep the boy from breaking free.

“Patience,” was all he whispered into the ear his lips dipped close too before giving the organ a light lick and nip.

Luffy wasn’t known for his patience, rather his impatience, but he seemed to have understood what Law wanted so he calmed down enough for the grip holding him to loosen a bit as the taller male moved away slightly with a grateful smirk.

Law wanted to have fun and prolong the date but he didn’t wish to fight Luffy in order to do it. Luffy understanding this quickly didn’t surprise the doctor. It was undeniable trust, laced with lust, he saw in the brown eyes staring back at him. His crew trusted him, without a doubt, and would follow his instructions to the letter but this headstrong captain was another thing entirely. This look was almost enough to floor him… almost. He was made of sterner stuff than that and he had things to do here.

Giving a peck on the rubbery lips to show his gratitude Law let his free hand roam the torso beneath him. He could feel the muscles twitch slightly under his fingers but Luffy never tried to break free or move away.

Hand wandering over the now tight buds of nipples was only enough to elicit a slight intake of breath from the younger male causing Law to feel secure enough to let go of the wrists he still held bound  and slowly started to remove the small articles of clothing the lean rubbery man was wearing. Using slow, deliberate, movements this took what seemed to be a long time but allowed him to touch every inch of his lover. Fingers sliding over taught skin, brushing close but not quite touching the hardening member between the slender legs that had barely moved in order to help him remove the blue shorts that stood between him and his goal.

Luffy only showed the smallest hint of self-consciousness in the form of a light pink color tinting his cheeks once Law had him completely bared before his steamy gaze. Luffy was, however, starting to show signs of impatience with small noises that escaped his neglected lips.

“Relax and let me have my way with you,” was all Law muttered against those same lips before slowly claiming them as his own.

The kiss was chaste to start but developed into something more passionate and demanding. Law refused to give Luffy control of the kiss, though it was hard not too once the seal was broke and tongues waged a sensual, wet, war against each other, but he kept to the pace he’d decided on earlier. He knew they could hastily enjoy each other carnally, and that had its own benefits, but tonight things were to go a bit more slowly and he was going to relish devouring every inch of this wanton male in bed with him.

Breaking the kiss so his mouth could explore the expanse of warm, tanned, skin now exposed to him Law let his mouth and hands wonder. After a while he felt tentative fingers brush through his hair as if Luffy wasn’t sure he was allowed to touch Law and when they weren’t brushed away or restrained they became more brazen in their movements. Once they became rushed and tried to almost rip the clothing off the doctor but Law grunted in disapproval at the same time as he nipped at the flesh beneath his mouth. Luffy was a carefree sort of guy but he wasn’t stupid and picked up on subtle queues people didn’t think he was capable of even noticing. So the hands slowed and he just laid there letting Law taste every part of him.

Law sensed Luffy’s heart beat faster as his lips traveled south towards the now fully erect manhood that was twitching and starting to leak. Glancing up he noticed brown eyes, full of lust and want, look hopefully at Law. That look became even more wanton after Law dipped his tongue into the navel on the taught belly and the doctor decided this deserved a deep, passionate, kiss while he rocked his hip against the hardened length.

Swallowing the moan this elicited from his partner Law ground a bit harder before ending the kiss and quickly flipping Luffy onto his stomach. This was something new to Luffy and the look he shot over his shoulder was questioning. They had done it from behind but this was different… felt different. Law was still dressed, except his coat which had been draped over his sword after they entered the room, so the little male looked confused.

Law simply smiled to reassure the other male and proceeded to toe off his boots and remove his shirt before letting his mouth roam the warm expanse of back before him. The doctor managed to leave his mark on the skin as he traveled down the body tasting the salty smooth skin. At this point he’d reached the round firmness of Luffy’s perfect ass and meant he needed Luffy to raise his hips for him and he helped him do this. Once in the air Law spread the rubbery legs while brushing the inside length of the thighs with his hands.

Luffy was now completely bare and opened to Law but showed no signs of being disturbed by this fact. Law was grateful. He didn’t want to make the other uncomfortable, well not exactly anyway, but wanted to make him needy and desperate and begging for Law to enter him.

Moving his hands up the thighs to cup the round cheeks with his palms Law gently spread them while massaging. Luffy looked over his shoulder curiously. Law may be topless but he still had his pants on and the doctor could guess that was the cause of the confusion. With his pants still on there would be no penetration so why was Law acting this way was the question written in the dark orbs.

Luffy had never really experienced foreplay before. He didn’t need a lot of prep, being rubber, and doing it so often meant he didn’t even really need a finger in him to get him used to the feeling of being probed. The two usually just went at it like rabbits until they fell into an exhausted sleep. Sometimes one would wake the other, usually Luffy waking Law, for another round in the middle of the night but Law never complained and gave the other all his attention in order to satisfy him.

Even though they were both satisfied from these times together Law wanted to show Luffy that there could be more to it than just a wham bam thank you ma’am kind of encounter. The pleasure could be prolonged and stretched out till nerve endings were so sensitive they almost hummed with electricity and the want for the other felt like it would drive you mad.  Law wanted to show Luffy all these things and more and tonight seemed the perfect time to start the… dare it be labeled… lessons. Not exactly the right word but he was preoccupied so it would have to work for now.

Seeing the questioning look directed at him Law explained the only way he could and started licking Luffy’s tight puckered hole. The shock wave of pleasure caused Luffy to fall from his hands to his elbows for support. Law had never licked Luffy here before so the sensation was something Luffy hadn’t expected. Hell, having his ass licked wasn’t something he probably expected yet it seemed like he was enjoying it if the moans escaping from his lips were anything to go by.

Law fondled Luffy’s hips, legs, stomach, and anywhere - except his now fully hard manhood - that he could reach. This included brushing the sack hanging at his chin lightly with his fingers then his tongue before sucking them into his mouth completely.

This seemed too much for Luffy and even his elbows couldn’t hold his chest off the bed any longer and he fell with an “oomph” onto the soft surface. Law supported the other’s hips when he felt the legs tremble and give out from, yet again, another unexpected sensation.  

Letting the balls leave his mouth with a popping sound Law looked at the male who was now starting to drool and whose eyes had a glazed look to them. Looking between the rubbery legs still spread before him Law noticed that Luffy had cum and couldn’t stop a lustful grin from forming on his lips.

While Luffy caught his breath Law didn’t waste time and scooped up the semen with his fingers and rubbed it on the exposed perineum in front of him. Since the other had just cum the area was sensitive and caused a jolt of electricity to run through the rubbery body making it spasm and breath to hitch.  


Luffy tried to use his hand to push Law’s away from the area but he lacked much coordination so Law kept up the treatment and added to the pleasure with a finger plunged into the now relaxed, wet, hole. It didn’t take long before two fingers were moving inside the male helping to bring the half soft member back to full hardness. Law was still avoiding this area but noticed how the member had come back to life from his touch.

Luffy was starting to squirm and trying to get his arms back under himself. Removing his fingers Law helped the male into a more comfortable position. This time it was lying on his side while he removed what was left of his clothing.

Now as naked as his partner, and just as hard, Law moved around the other side of the bed and started to crawl in slowly. This made it so he was coming in at Luffy’s head and not his feet and he stopped with his face directly in front of the pulsing leaking manhood that had already cum once.

Luffy immediately noticed the long thick member in front of him and latched on like it was a life preserver and he were a drowning man. Law half expected this, Luffy did like to eat him, but the suddenness was enough to pull a gasp from him before he collected himself and started ministering to the organ in front of him just begging for attention.

It wasn’t long and Luffy was trying to rush things along by thrusting into Law’s mouth. Law tried to hold the hips still but Luffy was strong and horny so it was impossible from this angle. Having more control over his desires Law flipped them so Luffy was on his back and Law was straddling the rubbery head. Luffy still had access to him, and never once stopped in his devouring of Law, yet Law could pin the moving hips down firmly to the mattress.

He knew the rubber male wanted to cum and could feel him getting close. Not removing his mouth he reached for the ribbon that had adorned the gift he’d picked up for Luffy. Thanking whatever Gods there were for his forethought of grabbing it before embarking on this delightful adventure Law took the thin ribbon from the bed near him where it laid and tied it tightly around the base of Luffy’s erect member.

Luffy made an indignant sound around Law’s cock and tried harder to move his hips. This failing he stretched his arms in order for his hands to reach the offending ribbon and remove it. Law saw the hands and have them a light tap to make them stop. This didn’t work as he’d hoped and so he pinned them with his own along the small hips on the bed. He couldn’t hold the hands and the hips at the same time but he could move back to keep from having his throat impaled harshly by Luffy’s rock hard member.

In frustration Luffy tried to wiggle out from under Law but that didn’t work either since Law was on top and had his arms pinned and cock deep in his own throat. After a moment of complete stillness Luffy seemed to decide that fair was fair and started working on Law’s hardened length with renewed energy and determination. So much so that Law wasn’t sure he’d last much longer under this type of ministration and the two battled using oral sex as their weapons.

Close to cumming Law shifted to be between Luffy’s legs, facing him, in order to change his mode of attack. He didn’t want to cum, ok he really really wanted to cum, right now and end the fun. The shift caused Luffy to whimper since he lost his mouths plaything – and what a talented mouth it was – and warmth of the body above him. This didn’t last long and Luffy seemed to have forgotten everything when Law sucked his scrotum into his mouth at the same time as he thrust 2 fingers into him.  

Luffy groaned, shoved his now freed hands into Laws hair and tugged at it urgently. Law was at his end and after a few moments of this he released Luffy’s balls and withdrew his fingers. After grabbing the lube from the side table Law moved upward to kiss Luffy into oblivion. This kiss lasted a long few minutes and was deeply passionate. It help all the desires Law currently held for the other male and it let him know what this in no uncertain terms.

With Luffy still sprawled before him, gasping for breath, covered in sweat and face formed in a shape so full of lust and desire that Law would only allow it to be shown to him and him alone or people would be tortured before being killed slowly, Law poured a large amount of lube on his throbbing cock. Flipping the cap shut and tossing the bottle nearby on the bed Law roughly grabbed Luffy’s legs and put them on his shoulders as he rammed mercilessly into the smaller male.

Luffy looked like he wasn’t sure what to do as Law set a rough pace right from the start. It sounded like he enjoyed every moment of the pounding he was getting and had finally grabbed onto the bedding, ripping it in his excitement, to have something… anything… to hold on to during this onslaught.

Law had meant to go slow and make this a more tender love making than the out and out savage out of control session it was turning out to be. He couldn’t hold back though and just kept thrusting into the man beneath him as hard as he could. Even going so far as to us a bit of Haki to ensure when he hit that bundle of nerves deep within his lover it would send the maximum amount of shock waves through the now wreathing body.

Luffy was a mess. He was a drooling, incoherent, moaning, babbling, bed shredding mess. And this is exactly what Law wanted. He’d never seen Luffy so wanton and out of control. Sure the other had enjoyed himself in bed with the doctor but he’d never really felt this type of pleasure, that Law knew of anyway, and he relished seeing all these looks pass over his wrecked partner. He took pride in that it was him that brought this blabbering blob of a man to this point and he basked in the feeling of power.

At this pace neither was going to last long and soon Luffy was reaching for himself in order to remove the ribbon and find climax. Law wasn’t ready for this. Oh, he could cum and literally explode inside his lover with a force that might do damage to anyone who wasn’t rubber but it wasn’t time yet. He took his hands from the hips he was holding as he hammered into the other and moved them to the hands in unwanted territory.

Pinning the arms above Luffy’s head meant that the smaller male was almost at a ninety degree angle since Law found he needed to lean on his elbows if he was to keep up the fierce pace he’d set for them. The new angle allowed for every thrust to brutally attack the prostate gland sending wave after wave of pleasure through Luffy. His body felt boneless at this point and he could do nothing but enjoy the ride while making noises he wasn’t sure were coming from him.

Law knew the sound came from Luffy and they could possibly, more like probably, be heard by everyone within a blocks radius but they didn’t care. The more Law attached the prostate the tighter Luffy became around him and the closer he came to cumming. He wanted them both to climax together even if this was something they did often, one didn’t leave the other behind for long in their usual romps, but it seemed extra important today.

Kissing the open, slobbering, moaning, mouth below his Law released a hand and untied the ribbon. In that second of Law’s light touch Luffy’s body became ridged as he came in shooting ribbons over his chest and even hitting his face. His body started to convulse with the overwhelming sensations coursing through him.

Law didn’t stop once. He kept ramming into the other, making sure to hit the prostate, until he could feel the end of the climax coming and it was then he finally allowed himself his release. If Luffy wasn’t rubber he might have been hurt by the force at which Law came inside him. But as it was, he just tightened more around Law’s member as it jerked to release his cum with force. It seemed that after release Luffy was sensitive enough to feel Law twitch and jerk inside him even the slightest bit and it caused his muscles to contract automatically. It also made him moan even louder than before.

He managed a few more thrusts to finish riding out their orgasms before finally collapsing on top of the still panting mess he’d created only a couple hours ago.  Law didn’t even have the energy to pull out but he did find enough to turn his head slightly and place a peck on the rubbery cheek nearest him before concentrating on catching his own breath and slowing his rapidly beating heart.

Not sure how much time had passed before feeling a hand on his shoulder gently nudging him off the other male Law grunted and rolled over causing a small cloud of feathers to explode in the air around him. Surprised he looked at the white downy feathers gracefully floating back to the bed Law noticed that in the throes of passion Luffy had torn the hell out of the down comforter that lay on top of the bed. He gave a shrug and thought they’d just leave some cash in the room to cover the cost when they left.

At this thought he felt a warm pressure against his side and a thin band drape over his chest.

Sleepily, “That was amazing Traffie. I’ve never felt that way before. Can we do it again?” Luffy managed to get out around a huge yawn.

Grabbing what was left of the comforter and pulling it over their still naked bodies Law replied, “Sure, but not right now ok?”

Completely spent and exhausted but happy and content they fell asleep and only woke when the sun was glaring brightly through the window on them. Neither had moved during the night and so they woke in the same position in which they’d fallen asleep; much to the discomfort of Law’s right arm which was used as a pillow all night.

Law took this time to look at the just waking Luffy and held his breath. This man was not beautiful nor was he handsome. He was … words couldn’t explain it and Law wasn’t sure he wanted to keep up this train of thought. It made him seem mushy and he was _anything_ but mushy. The surgeon of death a softy? I think not!

But he wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to take advantage of the boy once more before rejoining the ship and leaving today. A slow, leisurely, love making in the morning would be the perfect end to their first date.

This thought came to an end as quickly as it had been born when Luffy’s eyes opened fully to show he’d awakened completely now. Snuggle, lovey dovey, time was over as soon as Law heard the words “I’m hungry. When do we eat?” He couldn’t help but grin. There was no changing Luffy and after last night he could go for some of the bars delicious food too. So they showered, dressed, and headed back to the bar for food before going to the Sunny to continue their adventures.


	12. Gifts and Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter for JaneNature and everyone else who wanted to see Luffy get the gift Law purchased for him.

Walking back the way they’d come just hours before Law noticed that Luffy was walking a bit strangely. They’d had plenty of sex but he’d never noticed Luffy suffering any lingering effects such as a difference in gait. He couldn’t help but wonder if they’d had another round, like he’d wanted, this morning how it would affect the smaller male. Would he waddle cutely like a duck or would it have worked out the soreness left from the prior night’s activity? He didn’t want to hurt his lover but he’d be damned if he wasn’t a little more than curious. Luffy waddling could be adorable, though he’d never say so out loud to anyone. He did have an image to maintain after all.

Reaching the bar area of the building on the main floor Law saw that the place was just as dim in the morning as it was at night. Even with the curtains drawn back the sun didn’t penetrate the bar the way it had their rooms window upstairs.

Luffy wove them through the room to a large table located along the back wall. Law knew they’d need all the space since his lover was probably starved after not eating in over 6 hours and could possibly clean out the kitchens food stocks in this one meal. As if hearing his inner thoughts regarding food the waitress appeared ready to take their orders.

Luffy ordered enough meat to feed a naval fleet which left the waitress eyeing him curiously. “You want all this? Are there more showing up in your group?” She asked.

Luffy simply nodded upon hearing the first question and when he heard the next he looked at her like she had sprouted a second head suddenly. “Why would more people join us on our date?” He asked.

Before the waitress could utter a word Law broke in, “Just the two of us and I’ll take the meal set B with coffee.” Looking at the still confused male beside him, “You want something to drink Lu?”

Luffy shifted his gaze to smile at Law, “Juice…’ glancing questionably at the waitress as if not sure of her comprehension level, ‘ _large juice_ ,” he enunciated slowly to her.

Law fought back a grin at the expressions passing over the servers face. Curiosity, shock, approval at the meal set order, disapproval were seen to flit by before settling on irritation noticing the look Luffy was currently giving her. He decided it would be beneficial to end the discourse now instead of the two butting heads.

“That should do it, thank you.” He said to the waitress flashing a rare grin in her direction.

She seemed to accept this and after giving Luffy one last glare she sashayed to the kitchen to place the huge order.

Luffy noticed the grin and a small frown started forming on his lips. He didn’t like Law being nice, _grinning_ , at the lady who seemed mentally slow and switched from frowning to glaring at her back as she moved away.

Law chuckled and couldn’t help but whisper in the closest rubber ear, “You’re cute when you’re jealous.”

Luffy stopped glaring and turned confused eyes on his lover. “Huh?”

“Nothing,” Law smiled, “Here comes the food.”

Distracted by the mention of food Luffy threw himself into eating as usual. The waitress seemed a bit surprised, and who could blame her, when she brought the second heaping tray of meat out only to find the first had disappeared. It seemed that seeing how fast Luffy put away the food made her try and compete with him by trying to bring out dishes faster than he could devour them. It was a competition Law could have told her she’d lose but he simply sat there enjoying the show of her running food and Luffy gobbling it as fast as it was brought. Luffy wasn’t even aware there was a competition of sorts between them and just ate like he normally did.

Once the food was gone and Luffy gave an appreciative belch the harried waitress, looking like she’d just finished a marathon over tough terrain, came over to see if they wanted anything else.

Luffy looked hopeful but Law said they’d had enough and would be settling their tab causing the other male to look at bit sad.

“We need to get back Lu. Sanji is probably preparing lunch now.” Law said while grabbing the pillow and sword he’d placed near him when they’d settled at the table.  

Luffy’s eyes lit up at the thought of eating again, especially food that Sanji cooked, and bolted from his chair towards the door.

Outside was brightly lit by the sun causing them to squint when they exited the bar. Once adjusted to the change in lighting they noticed a few villagers were out shopping or just sitting on benches enjoying the temperate weather. The ones they past greeted them amicably as they made their way to the ship and Law made a mental note to revisit the island once they, he and his crew along with those on the Thousand Sunny, had time to relax. Even Bepo would enjoy the climate here.

On their way through town Luffy asked motioning towards the package Law was carrying, “What’s that?”

“It’s a gift.” Law replied glancing at the package.

 Luffy inquired cocking his head to the side questioningly, “For who?”

“Someone special,” Law responded with a slight smile.

Lost in thoughts of how excited Luffy would be to get the gift before they parted Law didn’t notice the frown that settled between the other captains brows.

Luffy wasn’t happy that Law was buying gifts, especially if that gift was for someone special. He wasn’t sure why he felt this way. He was sure Law felt the same about him as he did the doctor but he still didn’t like it. He didn’t like it one bit and was determined to find out who this _special_ someone was.

Stealth was not something that came naturally to Luffy so by the end of the day, within an hour actually, the entire ship knew something was off with the younger captain. The crew whispered amongst themselves trying to guess what had happened to cause this change between the two males. Yesterday they had left with an intimate aura floating around them yet now it wasn’t there. Law seemed to be the same as yesterday though a bit perplexed about Luffy’s current actions so the crew was at a loss.

Law was no better off than the rest of them on the ship. He had no idea why Luffy was acting a bit distant and stalker-ish. They spent a lot of time together after finding out their feelings for one another were mutual but this had a different vibe to it. It felt like almost hostile. Luffy wasn’t cuddly or clingy per usual but instead kept Law where he could watch him instead of where he could touch him.

Law had tried a few times to subtly find out what the problem was but got nowhere. He knew that their relationship was new to the other and wondered if he’d done something wrong to upset the other. Maybe grinning at the waitress to avoid a verbal war between her and Luffy at breakfast was behind this? That didn’t make sense though. If something like that bothered Luffy he would usually let it be known and he’d seemed to have gotten over it after Law’s teasing and the food arrived.  

Dinner came and went with no progress on either side. Luffy still had no clue who the gift was for and Law had no idea what was going on with Luffy. Seeing that Luffy wasn’t avoiding him Law thought it likely he’d be followed to their chamber so he headed there after dinner in hopes of ferreting out the problem.

He guessed correctly and Luffy followed him into the room leaving Law to shut the door. Leaning against the smooth surface Law watched Luffy settle into the chair, not the bed as he usually did, and a frown formed between his brows. Luffy loved their bed and never missed a chance to sprawl across it so why wasn’t he… ah… Luffy was glowering at the gift Law had propped up beside the dresser. This must be the reason behind the change.

“Luffy is there something bothering you?” Law asked gently still leaning against the door watching the unhappy rubber captain.

“Don’t like it.” Luffy stated still glaring at the package.

“You don’t like what?” Law prodded.

“Gift…” Luffy muttered.

Law was shocked. Luffy couldn’t know what was under the brown paper. Law had made sure that it would be a surprise. So there had to be something else going on here.

“What about the gift don’t you like, Luffy?” Law asked.

Luffy muttered still glaring at the brown paper, “Special.”

Law moved to the chair and pulled Luffy to his feet in front of him, making brown eyes look at him instead of the pillow. “Luffy you need to say more than one word at a time if I’m to know what you are upset about.”

Luffy looked defiantly into the yellow irises and after a deep breath said bluntly, “I don’t like the gift. I don’t like someone special.”

Now we’re getting somewhere. Luffy was jealous and it seemed he was unaware of it. Law actually smiled at the thought.

Luffy wasn’t happy that Law was laughing at him and tried to push away from the taller male. Law wasn’t having it and instead toppled his lover sideways onto the bed.

“Stay. I need to show you, and tell you, something important. First I need you to stay still and be patient for a moment.” Law said before placing a kiss on the rubber lips then slowly moving away from the smaller male.

Luffy stared at him pouting but the peck on the lips he was given before Law moved off the bed and across the room made him stay put. That was until he saw Law grab the gift and turn back towards him.

“I don’t … I … ‘Luffy stammered while sitting up, ‘I’m leaving.”

Law moved quickly and stopped him before he could leave the bed. “Do you want to know who this is for?”

Glaring at the object Luffy growled in frustration. Part of him wanted to know what was under the plain brown paper and who it was for but another part of him didn’t want to know. The part that didn’t want to know wanted to burn the item, stomp on the ashes, and laugh. He didn’t understand such a strong hatred for object but it’s how he felt.

Law took this as a yes and passed the parcel from his lap to Luffy’s.

Luffy looked shocked, like it was poisoned meat or something that was trying to bite him, and tried to move away only to back into the corner with no other place to go. Taking advantage of this position Law further blocked Luffy’s exits with his body keeping the pillow between them.

“Luffy, this is for you.” Law said softly.

“You said it was for someone special.” Luffy said accusingly.

“It is. You are special to me.” Law said patiently.

Luffy did the best impression of a fish out of water Law had ever seen a human do. The rubber mouth opening and shutting without uttering a syllable as brown eyes became larger and larger. It was the cutest thing Law had ever seen in his 26 years of life.

Feeling the weight, though slight, on his lap from the object that had recently caused him misery Luffy stared at it in disbelief.

“How… when… why didn’t you say it was for me in the first place?” Luffy said indignantly before continuing his fish impression. There were so many things he wanted to ask yet couldn’t find the words.

“It was a surprise I was going to give you when we had to part ways.” Law sighed. “But I’ll give it to you now so it will stop bothering you.”

Blinking Luffy absorbed the new information and blushed when he realized it was him to blame for all of this. He couldn’t help how he felt though, but he didn’t mean to cause Law trouble. 

Law seemed to know what was running through the others mind, “No one can help how they feel Luffy.’ Placing a quick peck on the others lips once they finally settled into a closed position instead of continuing his fish imitation. ‘Why don’t you open it?”

Luffy looked guilty for a second before the excitement of opening a gift took over and he started ripping the paper off in a frenzy only to gasp once he saw the pillow. It made of the same fabric as the one he liked so much in the shop on the island. He loved it! Though he didn’t understand why Law would get him a pillow he didn’t care and just loved the gift for what it was… an overly large fluffy, fuzzy, spotted yellow pillow from Law.

Law knew the other wasn’t sure what the gift was for and thought to enlighten him. After all he didn’t want Luffy crawling in with a crew member once they parted ways because he didn’t like sleeping alone anymore. Law liked the crew, knew they meant the world to Luffy, and would hate to have to kill any of them for becoming too friendly with what was his. Nakama was nakama and Law knew what it meant to care for your crew but that didn’t mean he would permit nightly shenanigans, even if it didn’t include sex, when it came to Luffy.

“Luffy, that is for you to sleep with once we have to separate.” Law watched the other snuggle into the soft material.

Luffy looked up suddenly with a look of sadness passing quickly across his face. “Thank you but it won’t take your place. I’ll still miss you.”

The earnestness in which the words were spoken took Law’s breath away. His only answer to that was to take the other in his arms and kiss him soundly, crushing the pillow between them.

Pulling away for air Law said, “I’ll miss you too and hope the pillow will work to sleep with until we can reunite.”

A mischievous look settled on Luffy’s face as he wrapped his arms around his lover, “I think it will help if it has your smell. I can only think of one way to leave a scent on a pillow.”

Law let himself be ravaged by his lover and it was at least 36 hours before either of them was seen above deck for anything but a quick meal and shower. The pillow was surely covered in their scents by the time they parted ways.


End file.
